Rival, Friendship, And Love
by KeiLee's World
Summary: HAEHYUK. Yaoi. Just Prolog.
1. Chapter 1

**Between You and Me**

**Author : Opshippers**

**Main Pairing : Haehyuk (Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae)**

**Other Pairing : All of SuJu's Official Couple.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, Orang tua mereka, dan SM Ent (yang suatu saat akan menjadi milik saya, hahahaha). Khusus buat Donghae dan Eunhyuk, mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain.**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, dll tergantung keinginan.**

**Rate : T (lagi), gue masih polos, plis.**

**Warning : YAOI, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) bertebaran layaknya anak Haehyuk (polarise) di dunia, berpotensi mengakibatkan mual yang berlebihan, so diharapkan menyediakan kantung kresek dan konsultasi ke dokter (Apaa deh?). JUDUL menipu! DLDR. Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan dengan bahasa yang lembut selembut kulit Eunhyuk eomma. INGAT ! budayakan review, review adalah salah satu warisan dunia yang harus dilestarikan agar tidak punah #GJ**

**Ngga usah banya bacot, baca aja. Ini masih pendek soalnya This is Just Prolog.**

.

Prolog

.

Aku bukan namja baik-baik oleh karena itu semua orang membenciku. Aku ingin menyusul orang tuaku di surga tapi aku harus memenuhi harapan orang tuaku untuk mengendalikan kekuatan besar yang bersemayam dalam tubuhku. Namun lambat laun keinginan untuk mati itu hilang karena aku juga memiliki banyak orang yang menyayangiku dan bergantung padaku. Aku juga memiliki seseorang yang selalu bisa membuatku terus bersemangat untuk menjalani hidup. Dia namja dingin yang menyebalkan. Selalu bertingkah –sok- keren di depan semua gadis. Dia bahkan membuatku diejek oleh teman satu angkatan karena aku tidak bisa melampaui kekuatannya. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan, tapi itulah yang membuatnya begitu istimewa di mataku, My Lovely Rival.

Lee HyukJae –

Aku adalah satu-satunya pewaris klanku. Satu-satunya pewaris klan yang memiliki kekuatan mata khusus. Aku orang yang dingin karena masa lalu kelam yang kualami. Aku ingin terus bertambah kuat untuk membalaskan dendam klanku. Aku memiliki ambisi besar untuk itu bahkan aku sampai menempuh jalan pintas –yang menurut banyak orang salah- untuk mencapainya. Aku tidak memiliki teman atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak mau memiliki teman karena bagiku mereka merepotkan, tidak bisa dan hanya bisa menggangguku hingga aku mengenalnya. Namja dengan kecerewetan diatas rata-rata dan memiliki wajah manis luar biasa yang membuatku lebih bersemangat menjalani hidup dan menemukan teman-teman yang selalu mendukungku, My Cute Rival

Lee Donghae –

Cittả di Luce

Cittả di Luce berarti Kota Cahaya. Seperti namanya, kota ini dipenuhi dengan cahaya siang maupun malam. Kebahagian tersebar ke seluruh penjuru kota. Orang-orang disana sebagian memiliki kemampuan atau kekuatan khusus yang dimiliki sejak lahir. Kekuatan yang mereka miliki tergantung dari permata cahaya yang mereka dapatkan.

Diamond : Kekuatan Istimewa dapat menguasai seluruh kekuatan termasuk Kristal.

Black Star : Penguasa bayangan atau kegelapan.

Turmaline : Mengendalikan gravitasi

Ruby : Kekuatan Istimewa. Menguasai kekuatan Kristal (logam mulia).

Citrine : Kekuatan penyembuhan atau Healing.

Jasper : Menguasai kekuatan tanah atau Bumi.

Turquoise : Dapat mengendalikan seluruh hewan termasuk naga dan hewan suci lainnya.

Emerald : Menguasai kekuatan tumbuhan.

Aquamarine : Kekuatan pengendalian Air.

Moonstones : Kekuatan pengendalian Angin.

Chalcedony : Kekuatan pengendalian Api.

Chrysoberyl : Kekuatan pengendalian Cahaya termasuk kecepatan cahaya.

Sillimanite : Kekuatan pengendalian Es.

Cat Eye : Kekuatan pengendalian Petir termasuk juga listrik.

Amethyst : Kekuatan pengendalian benda (Telekinesis).

Pemimpin kota ini disebut Migliore yang berarti terbaik. Migliore yang memimpin sekarang adalah pemilik kekuatan cahaya putih, Park Leeteuk. Dia adalah Migliore sekaligus pemilik cahaya putih terakhir. Sekalipun Cittả di Luce mencintai perdamaian, kota ini pernah sekali mengalami peperangan dengan Oscuritả Stato yang berarti Negeri Kegelapan.

Oscuritả Stato

Oscuritả Stato berarti Negeri Kegelapan. Negeri ini berkebalikan dengan Cittả di Luce. Suasana kota disana begitu suram dengan orang-orang yang dingin dan saling tidak peduli satu sama lain. Sebagian orang disini juga memiliki kekuatan khusus seperti manusia Kota Cahaya. Bedanya, permata yang menunjukkan kekuatan manusia Negeri Kegelapan berwarna Ungu gelap atau hitam yang menandakan kekuatan mereka bersumber pada kegelaan atau kejahatan. Manusia Oscuritả Stato memiliki rasa benci yang sangat besar kepada manusia Kota Cahaya. Mereka bahkan mengajak berperang berniat menguasai dunia dengan merebut kekuatan besar yang dimiliki oleh Kota Cahaya. Kekuatan yang tersimpan di dalam tubuh salah satu remaja disana. Dalam tubuh salah satu remaja yang mendapatkan permata cahaya Moonstones atau pemilik kekuatan angin.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong... gue kambek lagi. Ada yang kangen kaga? Krik... krik...

Oke, gue mau ngucapin terima kasih sama yang udah review di FF gue yang Silent Love, review dari kalian sangat memuaskan, I LOVE YOU (R : #muntah berjamaah)

Gue ngga nyangka itu FF abal bisa dibilang bagus, padahal ge udah pesimis di awla-awal publish, ternyata wkwkwk. Sekali lagi I LOVE YOU (R : #Pingsanberjamaah)

Gue bawa FF baru nih, gimana mau di lanjut kaga? Kalo kaga ya udah ampe ini aja berarti. Ide FF ini lahir waktu gue lagi masak nasi goreng ala chef Juna yang berakhir bikin orang serumah opname satu tahun saking enaknya nasi goreng gue. Ada yang mau nyoba? #sodorinnasgor. Selain itu FF ini juga terinspirasi dari anime kesukaan gue, buat pecinta anime pasti tau dari anime apaan...

Yesungdahlah, gue kan cool(kas) tuh, So gue ngga mau banyak bacot.

.

Mind to RnR?

.

Annyeong #lambailambaibannerHaehyuk


	2. Chapter 2

**Rival, Friendship, And Love**

**Author : OPshippers**

**Main Cast : Haehyuk (Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae)**

**Support Cast : All of Suju's Official Couple**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan semua orang yang menyangangi mereka. YANG PASTI, Haehyuk saling memiliki. Dan kenalin gue selir Hyukjae Chagi (#ditendangPOLARISEkeUjungDunia).**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy (GJ minta ampun fantasy-nya), Friendship, dll.**

**Rate : as usual T. Gue masih polos.**

**Warning : YAOI. BxB. DLDR. Yang anti yaoi mending menyingkir jauh-jauh. Typo (s) bertebaran layaknya cinta Haehyuk di dunia (#GJ). Berpotensi menyebabkan gangguan pada perut dengan kata lain adalah mual. Disarankan menyiapkan kantong kresek (#GJ_part2). Jalan cerita tidak tertebak dengan kata lain absurd. Tidak menerima bashing chara atau kritik yang terlalu menusuk (#emangnyajarum?). Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan dengan bahasa yang lembut layaknya kulit Hyukjae eomma. Kalo bisa pujian, wkwkwk.. ketauan banget gue gila pujian.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, inilah cerita absurd karya author yang tidak kalah absurd. Check It Out.**

**~ Start Story ~**

**Author PoV**

"Eungh.." lenguh seseorang dari balik selimut dengan motif Monyet yang berebut strawberry dengan ikan nemo (?). Motif yang amburadul sekali.

Dalam sekali gerakan, selimut itu tersibak menampilkan seorang namja dengan wajah imut, rambut acak-acakan dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu menyesuaikan retinanya dengan cahaya di sekitarnya. Dia menggeliatkan tubuhnya melemaskan otot-ototnya yang mulai kaku karena terlalu lama tidur dan latihan yang baru dijalaninya kemarin.

"Dasar senior tidak berperikemanusiaan! Tega-teganya mereka memberikan latihan berat untuk junior sepertiku!" gerutunya kesal. "Sudahlah. Percuma saja aku menggerutu seperti ini, protes sekeras apapun senior yang sok berkuasa itu tidak akan mendengarkannya." Rutuknya lagi. Bahkan dia belum bangun dari berbaringnya.

Dia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan malas dan duduk di tepi ranjang sesekali menguap dan mengucek matanya. Matanya mengamati sekitar sebelum kemudian membelalak begitu retinanya melihat kerarah angka yang ditunjuk jarum jam yang tergantung di dinding di atas meja belajarnya.

"Omooo..! Aku terlambat!" pekiknya sebelum melesat masuk kamar mandi yang memang dekat dengan kamarnya. Tidak perlu mandi, dia hanya mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi mengambil baju sembarangan dan memakainya dengan sembarangan pula. Dia menyambar tas sekolah yang didalamnya sudah berisi buku pelajaran hari ini.

"Aku telat. Aku telat. Dasar Hyukkie bodoh!" rutuknya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia berlari kencang menembus keramaian kota menuju sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Sesekali dia menabrak pejalan kaki yang melintas di depannya. Dia tidak menghiraukan penduduk kota yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata aneh. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan tatapan itu.

Dia makin mempercepat larinya saat dilihatnya gerbang sekolah hampir tertutup. Sooman ahjusshi –satpam sekolahnya- hampir mengunci pintunya saat dia berteriak.

"Ahjusshi, tunggu! Jangan tutup pintunya dulu!"

**Author PoV End**

**Lee Hyukjae PoV**

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri sepanjang perjalanan. Aku berlari makin kencang menuju tempatku menuntut ilmu. Menabrak beberapa orang yang lewat di depanku. Aku hanya membungkuk kepada mereka dan mengatakan kata maaf kemudian melanjutkan lariku. Oh... tidak gerbang sekolahku sudah hampir tertutup.

"Ahjussi, tunggu! Jangan ditutup dulu!" teriakku yang membuat Sooman ahjusshi berhenti menarik pintu. Untung saja aku mengenal dan cukup dekat dengan Sooman ahjusshi jadi dia membukakan pintu lebih lebar membuatku masuk tanpa kesulitan..

"Gomawo, ahjusshi." Ucapku sopan sambil membungkukkan badanku 90 derajat kearahnya.

"Ne. Segera masuk. Lain kali jangan sampai telat lagi." Sarannya yang hanya kuangguki seperti biasa kemudian aku berlari kencang menuju kelasku di lantai dua.

"Telat lagi?" tanya namja yang duduk disampingku begitu aku meletakkan tas di bangkuku. Aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku menelungkupkan wajahku keatas meja setelah menghempaskan pantatku keatas kursi. Aku masih mengantuk dan lelah karena berlari tadi.

"Terlambat bangun lagi?" lagi-lagi aku mengangguk. Aku benar-benar tidak punya tenaga untuk sekedar membalas pertanyaan teman sebangkuku.

"Hari ini Jaejoong Songsaenim tidak mengajar." Ucapnya kemudian. Aku kembali membuka mataku yang tadi sudah tertutup saking kagetnya. Sial. Tahu begini aku masih bersantai di rumah. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa dia baru memberitahuku sekarang? Kenapa tidak sejak tadi waktu aku dirumah.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan padamu tadi pagi. Tapi melihat keadaanmu, kurasa kau tidak melihatnya." Oke, sekarang aku yang salah. Sial!

Baiklah, daripada aku menggerutu tidak jelas, lebih baik aku bercerita pada kalian lagipula aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi. Aku bersekolah di ELF High School. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah istimewa karena tidak semua anak Kota Cahaya bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Sekolah ini didirikan khusus untuk anak yang memiliki kekuatan khusus. Ya. Sebagian dari penduduk kotaku memiliki kekuatan khusus yang didapatkan sejak lahir. Kekuatan kami akan ditentukan oleh sebuah batu permata. Ada 15 jenis batu permata yang mewakili satu kekuatan yang berbeda. Anak yang memiliki kekuatan akan lahir dengan mengenggam batu permata yang mewakili kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Aku adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak anak yang memiliki kekuatan khusus itu. Aku dilahirkan dengan batu permata digenggamanku. Lebih tepatnya batu Moonstones. Oleh karena itu aku memiliki kekuatan pengendalian Angin.

Ah... dari 15 jenis batu permata itu ada dua jenis batu permata yang mewakili kekuatan istimewa yang artinya hanya orang khusus yang bisa memiliki kekuatan itu dan mereka sangat sedikit. Batu permata pertama adalah Diamond. Bayi yang lahir dengan Diamond di tangannya memiliki kemampuan untuk menguasai semua element. Calon Migliore –pemimpin- kami, Park Jung soo –Leeteuk- adalah satu-satunya Diamond yang tersisa. Meskipun dia seorang kandidat Migliore, kalian jangan mengira dia adalah seorang kakek-kakek tua karena pada kenyataannya dia hanya 3 tahun diatasku. Dia dipilih menjadi kandidat Migliore karena kemampuannya untuk memimpin. Selain itu, kekuatannya sudah mencapai tahap hampir sempurna. Karena meskipun Diamond bisa menguasai semua jenis pengendalian, Diamond juga harus mencapai tahap-tahap untuk bisa menguasai semua pengendalian. Leeteuk hyung memiliki seorang namjachingu yang bernama Kangin. Kangin hyung juga salah satu pemilik kekuatan khusus. Dia memegang batu permata Jasper saat dia lahir yang berarti dia memiliki kekuatan pengendalian tanah atau Bumi.

Batu istimewa yang kedua adalah Ruby. Bayi yang lahir dengan Ruby ditangannya memiliki kemampuan untuk menghasilkan –mengeluarkan- Kristal (logam mulia) yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk apapun termasuk untuk pertahanan sempurna. Pertahanan yang dibuat oleh kristal tidak dapat ditembus oleh apapun. Pemilik satu-satunya kekuatan ini adalah Kim Jong Woon yang biasa dipanggil Yesung. Yesung hyung berada dua tahun diatasku, dia terkenal dengan suara emasnya. Dia memiliki seorang namjachingu yang juga memiliki suara merdu bernama Kim Ryeowook. Ryeowook adalah eternal magnae di kelas kami. Dia memiliki kekuatan Cahaya karena batu permata Chrysoberyl yang menjadi takdirnya. Kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin memiliki kekuatan kristal seperti Yesung hyung. Karena aku bisa menghasilkan kristal dan berbagai logam mulia lain yang bisa kujual nantinya. Oh.. ayolah, hidup di kotaku juga butuh uang seperti di dunia kalian.

Namja yang menegurkuku tadi adalah Lee Sungmin. Sungmin hyung hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua dariku. Dia namja paling imut dan aegyo di kelas. Sungmin hyung memiliki kekuatan pengendalian semua hewan termasuk hewan-hewan suci seperti Naga, Unicorn, bahkan dia bisa mengendalikan Centaurus –makhluk setengah manusia dan setengah kuda- yang kalian kenal sebagai mitos. Dia sudah memiliki namjachingu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah magnae nomer dua di kelasku dan namja paling evil yang pernah kutemui. Dia pemilik kekuatan petir karena batu permata Cat Eyes yang didapatnya.

Apakah kalian merasa aneh karena aku terus menyebut namjachingu bukan yeojachingu? Oh.. ayolah. Hubungan seperti itu sudah lumrah di kotaku apalagi di sekolahku. Hampir setengah dari pasangan di sekolahku adalah pasangan sesama jenis. Ada Heechul hyung – seangkatan dengan Leeteuk hyung – yang merupakan namja paling cantik di ELF High School. Banyak namja yang mengejar cintanya dan itu membuat para yeoja yang iri padanya. Tetapi dia sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Hankyung. Meskipun memiliki wajah secantik malaikat, Heechul hyung adalah namja paling sadis yang pernah kukenal dia pengendali bayangan. Batu yang didapatnya adalah Black Star. Heechul hyung berbeda dengan Hankyung hyung. Hankyung hyung adalah namja yang lembut tapi hebatnya dia bisa menaklukkan Raja –atau Ratu?- Iblis yang bersembunyi di dalam tubuh Heechul hyung. Hankyung hyung adalah pengendali gravitasi karena dia mendapat batu permata Turmaline saat lahir.

Hei... sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku sudah banyak bercerita pada kalian tapi aku belum sama sekali memperkenalkan diriku. Baiklah, annyeong, namaku Lee Hyukjae. Aku biasa di panggil Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie. Aku adalah anak sebatang kara. Orang tuaku meninggal waktu perang yang terjadi antara Cittả di Luce (Kota Cahaya) –kota tempat tinggalku- dan Oscuritả Stato (Negeri Kegelapan). Hidupku sangat berat. Hampir semua penduduk kota membenciku. Waktu aku kecil, aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu. Aku hanya bisa menangis saat para orang tua melarang anak-anaknya bermain denganku. Saat aku beranjak remaja, aku terus mencari tahu alasannya dan setahun lalu Yunho ssaem – salah satu guru di sekolahku – memberitahuku bahwa itu semua karena kekuatan besar yang bersemayam dalam tubuhku. Beliau bilang kekuatan ini sangat berbahaya jika aku tidak berhasil mengontrolnya.

"Kyaaaaa..." aku mengangkat kepalaku begitu mendengar teriakan dari yeoja-yeoja di kelas. Aku mendesah bosan. Sudah kuduga teriakan ini pasti karena namja dingin yang selalu bertingkah seenaknya itu. Dan sialnya namja itu sekelas denganku dan parahnya lagi dia duduk tepat di belakangku. Sekedar untuk informasi, dia adalah rival terberatku.

"Menyebalkan!" aku kembali menelungkupkan kepalaku ke atas meja sambil mengumpat padanya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut menyebalkan, Dobe?" aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menemukan namja yang tadi kuumpat berdiri disampingku dengan senyum mengejek terpatri di bibirnya.

"Ya! Siapa yang kau sebut Dobe, Teme?!" bentakku. Aku bahkan berdiri dari kursiku. Selalu begini, aku tidak pernah bisa mengontrol emosiku saat aku berada dekat dengannya.

"Tentu saja kau. Siapa lagi?" jawabnya santai bahkan diwajahnya tidak menampilkan ekspresi sama sekali.

"Neo?!"aku menunjuk wajahnya dengan jari telunjukku.

**Lee Hyukjae PoV End**

**Lee Donghae PoV**

Ada apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Kalian ingin aku memperkenalkan diri? Aku tidak memilik waktu untuk itu, aku punya banyak hal yang lebih penting daripada memenuhi permintaan konyol kalian.

Kenapa kalian terus mengikutiku? Apa aku begitu penting untuk kalian? Aish.. baiklah hentikan tatapan dan gerutuan tidak berguna itu sekarang! Namaku Lee Donghae. Cukup? Kalian puas? Kenapa kalian masih terus mengikutiku? Sebenarnya siapa kalian? Jangan-jangan kalian adalah pesuruh dari tempat managemen artis yang mencari namja tampan sepertiku untuk dijadikan artis? Katakan pada bos kalian, aku tidak berminat!

Hei, apalagi sekarang? Kalian ingin aku bercerita lebih jauh tenang hidupku? Apa untungnya aku bercerita pada kalian? Kalian... Aish.. Arasseo arasseo. Hentikan tatapan menjijikkan kalian itu! Terutama milik orang ini! (nunjuk author! A : maksud lo?! Gue potong gaji lo!).

Aku adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa dari klanku. Kami memiliki kekuatan mata khusus yang disebut Diavospia yang berarti Mata-Mata Iblis. Aku memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Seluruh klanku dibantai oleh orang yang sekarang kuanggap sebagai orang yang paling kubenci di dunia. Aku terobsesi untuk menjadi kuat untuk membalaskan dendam klanku.

Aku namja yang dingin setidaknya begitulah menurut teman-teman –atau orang-orang?- disekitarku. Aku juga cukup –sangat- populer di kalangan para gadis. Tapi aku tidak pernah menanggapi mereka. Bagiku mereka itu merepotkan dan tidak tahu malu. Benar-benar mengganggu. Aku benar-benar ingin menyumpal bibir mereka dengan api-ku. Ya, aku pengendali api. Batu permata Chalcedony tergenggam ditanganku saat aku lahir.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku sepanjang koridor sekolah. Aku sengaja berangkat telat sekarang karena aku tahu Jaejoong saenim tidak mengajar hari ini. Kalian bertanya kenapa aku tahu? Jawabannya adalah karena semalam aku mendengar desahan Jaejoong Saenim di rumah Yunho Saenim. Aku namja yang sudah menginjak remaja, jadi aku tahu apa arti desahan itu. Jangan pikir aku mengintip atau menguping dua guru mesum itu! aku tidak sengaja lewat di apartement Yunho saenim semalam.

Seperti biasa para gadis berteriak heboh saat aku memasuki kelas. Huft.. kapan semua gangguan ini akan berakhir? Aku terus berjalan tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah mereka. Dan sikapku yang seperti itu mereka anggap keren. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana otak para yeoja berjalan.

"Menyebalkan!" aku berhenti dan menoleh kearah namja yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya keatas meja. Namja ini adalah namja paling cerewet yang pernah kukenal. Dia juga selalu mengibarkan bendera perang saat bertemu denganku. Lee Hyukjae.

"Siapa yang kau sebut menyebalkan, Dobe?" dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku tajam. Tentu saja aku tidak akan terpengaruh. Bukannya terlihat seram, tatapannya lebih terlihat seperti tatapan anak kucing kurus yang dibuang pemiliknya. Lucu tapi sangat mengganggu.

"Ya! Siapa yang kau sebut Dobe, Teme?!" bentaknya. Aku suka sekali reaksi yang dia tunjukkan saat kesal. Benar-benar cocok menjadi seorang pelawak. Konyol sekali!

"Tentu saja kau. Siapa lagi?" aku menanggapi bentakannya dengan santai membuat namja hyperaktif itu makin mendelik kearahku.

"Neo?!"

"Kenapa denganku?" aku menurunkan tangannya yang dengan tidak sopan menunjuk tepat di mukaku.

"Bisakah kau sekali saja tidak mencari gara-gara denganku?" aku menatapnya datar. Hei.. apa monyet ini tidak salah bicara?

"Aku tidak pernah mencari gara-gara denganmu, Monyet Dobe!"

"Iya! Kau melakukannya, Ikan Buntal Teme!"

"Terserahmu sajalah!" aku berlalu meninggalkannya yang –kurasa- masih emosi.

"Kau mau kemana? Urusan kita belum selesai, Teme!"

"Pabo!" cibirku malas.

**Lee Donghae PoV End**

**Author PoV**

"Pabo!" cibir Donghae malas. Dia meneruskan langkahnya menuju kursinya yang ada di belakang meja Hyukjae.

"Kau.. Kau menyebalkan!" Hyukjae menghempaskan pantatnya ke kursinya dengan keras. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti. Menggerutu dan mengumpat Donghae yang hanya menatap datar Hyukjae dari balik punggungnya.

"Annyeong.." suara berat dari arah pintu membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menoleh. Disana Yunho saenim sedang menunjukkan senyum konyolnya dan melangkah masuk menuju depan kelas. "Aku menggantikan Jaejoong saenim untuk pelajaran ini."

"Kenapa Saenim mesum ini masuk?!" Hyukjae berdiri dari duduknya menunjuk wajah Yunho dengan amat sangat tidak sopan ditambah dengan teriakan cemprengnya yang memekakkan telinga. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya hingga berani membentak gurunya seperti itu.

"Ya! Dasar bocah kurang ajar! Aku gurumu, tahu! Benar-benar tidak sopan! Kau bersihkan halaman belakang seusai sekolah nanti sebagai hukumanmu!" seperti dugaan Yunho mengamuk dan balik menunjuk Hyukjae yang malah mematung di tempatnya baru menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. Sebegitu besarkah kekesalanmu pada Donghae hingga gurumu pun kau bentak, Hyukjae?

"Mian, Songsaenim." Hyukjae mendudukkan kembali badannya. Menghela nafas pasrah menerima hukuman dari gurunya.

"Songsaenim memang mesum. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong songsaenim semalam sampai dia mendesah sekeras itu dan tidak masuk hari ini?" perkataan Donghae berhasil membuat Yunho mati kutu di depan kelas. Sebagian murid namja bersiul menggoda Yunho sedangkan para murid yeoja memandang tidak percaya kearah Donghae karena ini baru pertama kalinya Donghae berbicara sepenjang itu. Yunho juga menatap tidak percaya pada murid jeniusnya itu. Donghae bahkan memanggilnya dan Jaejoong dengan kata ganti 'kau' bukan 'beliau', 'anda', atau panggilan sopan lainnya. Benar-benar murid jenius yang amat sangat 'patut' dicontoh.

Donghae menatap datar teman-temannya yang menatapnya datar kemudian beralih kearah Yunho. "Wae? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" perkataan yang dikatakan Donghae dengan nada datar tanpa dosa padahal dia baru saja membuka aib salah satu gurunya berhasil membuat Yunho naik darah.

"Lee Donghae, sepulang sekolah kau akan menemani Lee Hyukjae membersihkan halaman belakang!" bentaknya.

'Hn." Donghae tetap stay pada wajah datarnya padahal dia baru saja disuruh membersihkan halaman belakang yang luasnya seperti lapangan sepak bola ditambah lapangan basket.

"Kurasa otakmu tertukar dengan otak udang, Lee Donghae!" cibir Hyukjae. Dia membalikkan badannya ke belakang.

"Kau lihat saja nanti dan kau akan berterima kasih kepadaku." Hyukjae melongo kearah Donghae kemudian berbalik menghadap depan lagi karena Yunho mengancam akan melemparnya dengan penghapus papan tulis jika dia masih terus bergosip –menurut Yunho- dengan Donghae.

**Skip Time**

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu." Cibir Hyukjae. Ditangannya terdapat pusaran angin dan tiga lembar daun yang berputar terbawa angin. Dia menoleh kesamping tempat Donghae rivalnya berada. Donghae hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh.

Saat ini mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di bawah pohon besar yang ada di taman itu. Mengamati beberapa yeoja yang membersihkan halaman belakang dengan riang. Sesekali mereka menoleh kearah Donghae dan tersenyum manis yang tentunya diabakan oleh Donghae. Kalian bingung kenapa malah mereka yang membersihkan halaman belakang bukan Donghae ataupun Hyukjae?

**Flashback**

"Menyebalkan.. menyebalkan... MENYEBALKAN..!" Hyukjae berteriak kesal dan melempar sapunya jauh-jauh untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Donghae yang melihat teman senasibnya –sama-sama dihukum oleh guru termesum di ELF High School- bertingkah kekanakan seperti itu hanya mendengus sebal. Pasalnya bukan hanya sekali ini saja dia berteriak dan melempar sapunya sembarang arah. "Bisakah kau diam? Tingkahmu itu mengganggu sekali!"

"Diam kau, Ikan Buntal Teme!" bentaknya. Donghae mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara saat Hyukjae mengarahkan sapu -yang entah sejak kapan diambilnya- kearahnya.

"Kemana mereka?" gumam Donghae mengabaikan Hyukjae yang kembali ke kegiatan awalnya. Berteriak untuk mengekspresikan kekesalannya meramaikan suasana halaman belakang yang terkenal dengan kesunyiannya. Mereka berdua bahkan belum menyapu taman itu barang semeter pun sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Donghae oppaaa..." Hyukjae menghentikan tingkah absurdnya dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal suara teriakan cempreng yang baru saja terdengar.

"Mwo?" Hyukjae membulatkan matanya melihat segerombolan yeoja yang mungkin berjumlah 50 orang lebih berjalan kearahnya –lebih tepatnya kearah Donghae- dengan membawa sapu dan ikat kepala berwarna-warni terikat di kepala mereka.

"Oppa, biar kami yang menggantikanmu membersihkan tempat ini!" kata gadis yang berada di barisan depan –Im Yoona- yang bertindak sebagai ketua gerombolan tersebut. Di kepalanya terikat ikat kepala berwarna Merah darah.

"Ne. Kami tidak akan membiarkan oppa kami yang tampan melakukan pekerjaan rendahan seperti ini." Tambah yeoja yang berdiri disamping Yoona. Jung Jessica. Dia memakai ikat kepala berwarna pink.

"Hn. Terserah kalian." Donghae melempar sapunya ke sembarang arah kemuda pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju pohon rindang di pinggir halaman.

"Kyaaa... Donghae oppa kereee~n..!" teriak gerombolan yeoja itu bersamaan membuat satu lagi namja yang ada disana terheran-heran.

'Apa yang keren? Dia baru saja menyuruh –memanfaatkan- kalian untuk membersihkan tempat ini dan kalian masih bisa memujinya keren? Benar-benar yeoja gila.' Batin Hyukjae tidak percaya.

Para yeoja itu mulai membersihkan tempat itu dengan berkelompok. Sepertinya mereka sudah merencanakan ini dengan matang. Hyukjae meneruskan – lebih tepatnya memulai – acara bersih-bersihnya saat kepalanya dlempari kerikil oleh Donghae.

"Mwo?! Berhenti menggangguku, Ikan Buntal Teme!"

"Kemarilah. Kau tidak perlu membersihkan tempat ini. Biar para yeoja itu saja yang melakukannya."

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu merasa kasihan. Itu memang gunanya mereka ada disini." Terdengar tidak berperasaan memang, tapi Hyukjae tetap menuruti kemauan Donghae. Ayolah.. dia juga ingin bersantai. Akhirnya kedua namja itu duduk berdampingan melihat para yeoja yang menikmati kegiatan mereka.

**Flashback End**

Hyukjae masih memainkan daun dengan kekuatan anginnya. Mengangkatnya keatas dan mengopernya dari satu tangan ke satu tangan yang lainnya. Donghae melirik kearah Hyukjae yang menikmati dunianya sendiri. Donghae tersenyum tipis menemukan ide untuk mengusili namja cerewet –imut dan manis- disampingnya. Dia mengangkat telapak tangannya keatas dan mengarahkannya kepada Hyukjae. Dan..

**Bwosshhh...**

"Kyaaa...!" teriak Hyukjae tidak manly sama sekali.

Donghae mendengus geli melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Hyukjae. Dia menaikkan alisnya kearah Hyukjae seolah bertanya 'ada apa'saat Hyukjae menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Panas, Teme! Kau pikir aku Chalcedony sepertimu?! Aku Moonstones, bodoh!" teriak Hyukjae yang memancing perhatian para yeoja yang ada disana. Tapi itu hanya sekilas karena mereka kembali meneruskan pekerjaan mereka. Hyukjae berteriak sudah biasa bagi mereka.

"Aku hanya memberikan apiku sedikit untuk membakar daun ditanganmu, dan kau sudah kepanasan seperti itu?" cibir Donghae.

"Aku Moonstones. Itu berarti kekuatanku adalah angin. Dan kau tahu sendiri angin lemah terhadap api. Sekecil apapun api yang kau berikan padaku, aku akan merubahnya menjadi besar."

"Itu berarti aku lebih kuat darimu."

"Mwo?! Itu tidak bisa menjadi ukuran. Tarik kata-katamu!"

"Baiklah. Kuganti. Kau tidak lebih kuat dari aku. Kau puas?"

"Itu terdengar sama di telingaku, Teme!"

"Hn."

"Ya!" Hyukjae mengarahkan anginnya kearah Donghae membuat Donghae sedikit terhempas dari duduknya. "Kita impas."

Donghae kembali ke tempat duduknya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Saat dia melirik kearah Hyukjae dia menemukan Hyukjae tengah mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Sekilas dia bisa melihat luka bakar di telapak tangan Hyukjae.

"Tanganmu terbakar." Ucapnya yang lebih menjurus kearah pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

Hyukjae melihat telapak tangannya dan tersenyum lebar, "Gwaechanna. Ini hanya luka bakar kecil. Beberapa hari lagi pasti sudah hilang."

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah para yeoja yang masih sibuk. Pandangannya jatuh pada yeoja dengan ikat kepala pink yang berdiri lumayan dekat dengan mereka.

"Hei, Pink!" teriaknya. Yeoja berikat kepala pink itu menoleh dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. " Kemari!" yeoja itu memekik pelan dan berlari kearah Donghae.

"Ne, oppa. Waeyo?" tanyanya girang tersenyum semanis mungkin berharap Donghae akan terpikat padanya.

"Ambilkan aku kotak P3K." Suruhnya.

"Mwo? Apa oppa sakit? Mana yang sakit oppa? Apa namja ini yang melakukannya? Ya! Kau belum pernah merasakan terbang kemudian dihempaskan, ya?" yeoja itu membentak Hyukjae bersiap-siap mengarahkan kekuatannya kepada Hyukjae.

"Aku menyuruhmu mengambil kotak obat, bukan berpidato! Kau berisik sekali!" mendengar bentakan Donghae, Jessica –nama yeoja itu- segera berlari melakukan perintah Donghae.

"Untuk apa kau menyuruhnya mengambil kotak obat?" tanya Hyukjae begitu Jessica menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Kau pikir untuk apa?" Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban ketus Donghae.

"Kau kan hanya tinggal menjawab saja! Susah sekali, ya?"

Donghae melirik Hyukjae yang tengah menggerutu dengan bibir mengerucut imut, " Mengobatimu." Jawabnya.

"Hah?"

"Hn."

"Aku tahu siapa gadis yang kau suruh tadi? Kenapa kau memanggilnya Pink? Setahuku namanya Jessica, bukan Pink."

"Nan molla. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ada dia di sekolah ini." Jawaban Donghae berhasil membuat Hyukjae membulatkan matanya.

"Dia teman sekelasmu dan kau tidak tahu dia siapa? Sebenarnya kau ini manusia atau patung es?"

"Hn."

"Aish.. jangan bilang kau tidak kenal dengan yeoja yang memakai ikat kepala merah darah itu?" Hyukjae menunjuk Yoona yang tengah mengelap keringatnya lumayan jauh dari tempatnya dengan Donghae.

Donghae mengikuti arah telunjuk Hyukjae, "Ani. Memang dia siapa? Sejak kapan dia ada disini?" lagi-lagi Hyukjae dibuat tidak percaya oleh ucapan Donghae.

"Dia Im Yoona. Yeoja paling populer di sekolah ini dan kau tidak mengenalnya? Dia bahkan duduk TEPAT disampingmu, Lee Donghae! Aku bahkan berharap dia duduk disampingku."

"Kau menyukainya?" Hyukjae memerah begitu mendengar pertanyaan Donghae.

"Aku hanya mengaguminya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengagumi yeoja kurus berdada rata sepertinya?" cibir Donghae pedas.

"Neo?! Jangan bilang kau juga gay?"

"Ini, oppa!" belum sempat Donghae menjawab, Jessica datang dengan kotak P3K ditangannya.

"Hn. Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Donghae membuka kotak obat itu dan mengambil antiseptik dan kain kasa mengacuhkan Jessica yang berdiri menatapnya tidak percaya. Dengan wajah lesu, Jessica meninggalkan Donghae yang mulai sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

"Kasihan sekali yeoja itu. kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan!" umpat Hyukjae.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak perlu merepotkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu. aku bisa mengo..." ucapan Hyukjae terputus begitu Donghae melempar antiseptik dan kain kasa kearahnya. Dia menoleh dan menatap bingung kearah Donghae.

"Obati lukamu dengan itu." perkataan Donghae sukses membuat Hyukjae menganga lebar. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, dia meraih obat yang dilemparkan Donghae dan mengobati lukanya dengan gerutuan yang tidak terputus keluar dari bibirnya.

Hyukjae kembali melemparkan barang yang tadi dilemparkan Donghae kembali pada Donghae tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia kesal.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang harus kau ucapkan?"

"Ani."

"Arasseo." Setelah itu tidak ada lagi pembicaraan. Hanya suasana hening yang menemani mereka. Donghae sedikit melirik kearah Hyukjae yang menunjukkan raut wajah bosan. Matanya teralihkan kearah telapak tangan Hyukjae yang di perban dengan lilitan yang tidak beraturan. Melihat itu, dia menghela nafas. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia meraih tangan Hyukjae dan memperbaiki lilitan perbannya.

"Mwo haneunggeoya?" sentak Hyukjae yang terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba dari Donghae.

"Kau tidak berbakat menjadi dokter." Cibir Donghae.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku Shindong hyung?" balas Hyukjae membawa nama seniornya yang memiliki kekuatan Healing karena batu permata Citrine yang dimilikinya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Donghae berkata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari telapak tangan Hyukjae.

"Sejak kapan kau harus meminta ijin jika ingin melakukan sesuatu?" cibir Hyukjae yang diacuhkan sepenuhnya oleh Donghae.

"Kau namja atau yeoja? Kau tahu? Kau cerewet sekali mirip yeoja!" setelah mengatakan itu, Donghae segera beranjak menghindari Hyukjae yang mulai menyadari maksud perkataan Donghae.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Kembali kau, Lee Donghae Teme!" teriaknya kemudian berlari mengejar Donghae. Donghae sendiri mulai berlari melihat Hyukjae yang mengejarnya dengan kecepatan kilat.

Kedua namja yang mendapat hukuman itu pun pergi meninggalkan tempat eksekusi mereka meninggalkan para yeoja yang kini meratapi nasib mereka.

'Apa gunanya aku disini dan bersuah payah melakukan ini semua kalau Donghae oppa tidak melihatku sama sekali?' mungkin begitulah isi pikiran mereka. Poor para yeoja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeong #lambaikaki.**

**Gimana? Absurd, kan? xixixi**

**Yah.. gitulah, persiapan buat bikin FF ini yang paling lama dari FF yang lain. 3 hari Cuma buat cari bahan. Bayangin 3 hari! 3 hari, man! #nyolot. Jujur gue lelah banget. Tapi demi kalian, gue rela susah-susah, sampe nangis darah buat ngelanjutin FF ini. Sampe lupa makan, yang biasanya 5x sehari sekarang jadi 4x sehari #ketularanChangmin.**

**Saatnya balas review. Gue lagi bareng cast utama kita Donghae sama Eunhyuk yang lagi mesra-mesraan dibelakang dan sukses bikin gue cemburu. Nah, buat bales review prolog kemaren, gue nyuruh Hyukie buat bales.**

**D : ganggu lo! Udah ngasih gaji dikit juga!**

**G : lalalalilili.. gue ngga denger #jogetdumang**

**H : sudahlah chagi, biarkan author gila itu melakukan semaunya. Akan kubuat tidak ada yang membaca FF ini. #ketawanista**

**G : #pundung**

**H : abaikan dia. Kita masuk ke review pertama**

**Isroie106 : **ini sudah dilanjut, yakin ini keren? Kalau menurutkuku tidak. Hahaha.. apa ini sudah panjang? Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Gamsahamnida. Jangan review lagi.

**HHSHelviJjang : **ini sudah dilanjut, gamsahamnida. Jangan review lagi.

**HAEHYUK IS REAL : **ini tidak keren kalau kau meminta pendapatku. Jangan penasaran karena FF ini mengecewakan. Gamsahamnida. Jangan review lagi.

**Hein-Zhouhee1015 : **jangan penasaran, ini akan mengecewakan. Gamsahamnida. Jangan review lagi.

**Haehyuk : **ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih sudah mendukung Hae yang menyebutku cute (hilangkan kata rival, aku tidak terima!). gamsahamnida. Jangan review lagi.

**Jewelfina : **ini dilanjut. Jangan penasaran ini akan mengecewakan. Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Gamsahamnida. Jangan review lagi.

** : **terima kasih, kuharap kau tidak tertipu dengan prolog. Ini tidak bagus sama sekali kalau kau bertanya pendapatku. Gamsahamnida. Jangan review lagi.

**DochiDochi : **apa ini sudah panjang? Gansahamnida. Jangan review lagi.

**H : akhirnya selesai. Aku pergi dulu. Kajja, Hae chagi. #tarikHaekekamar.**

**G : Hiks.. teganya. Jangan dengerin Hyukkie, ne reader ssi. Tetep review ini FF, meskipun jelek juga. Hiks..**

**At last, Mind to RnR?**

**Annyeong #larikepojokan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rival, Friendship, And Love**

**Author : OPshippers**

**Main Cast : Haehyuk (Donghae x Hyukjae)**

**Support Cast : All of SuJu's official pair, Jessica, Hyoyeon, and Yoona SNSD, YunjaeYoosuMin (TVXQ), and TOPGD (BigBang).**

**Rate : T, as always.**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo (s) bertebaran layaknya ikan nemo di samudera, cerita berpotensi mengakibatkan penyakit kronis yaitu HAEHYUKITIS yang tidak ada penawarnya, jadi berhenti membaca sebelum anda terjangkit, DLDR. Dilarang nge-bash semua cast disini. **

**Tidak menerima kritikan dengan kata-kata kasar. Kritik dan saran diperlukan dengan bahasa yang lembut dan halus. Oke, karena gue cool (kas), gue ngga mau banyak bacot. Check It Out...**

**.**

**.**

**~('.'~) Start Story (~'.')~**

**Author PoV**

"Hyukie, sudah siap untuk latihan hari ini? Menurut yag kudengar, mulai hari ini kita akan belajar pegendalian bersama sunbae tingkat atas. Menyenangkan, bukan? Aku bisa bertemu dengan Yesung hyung setiap hari meskipun kami berada dalam kelompok yang berbeda. Kyaaaaa~" Ryeowook terus mengoceh disamping Hyukjae mengabaikan Hyukjae yang terlihat bosan mendengar ocehannya yang tidak pernah jauh dari topik tentang namjachingunya yang berkepala besar itu. Belum lagi Ryeowook selalu bercerita dengan nada aneh yang berlebihan.

"Kurasa kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Yesung hyung, Wookie." Celetuk Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke orang yang diajak bicara. Matanya tetap tertuju pada PSP di tangannya. Kalian bertanya kenapa dia tidak menabrak meskipun dia tidak melihat jalan sama sekali? Baiklah, meskipun kalian tidak bertanya, gue sebagai author yang baik akan tetap menjawab. Kyuhyun menggunakan kekuatannya untuk 'melihat' apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya. Kalian ingat siapa Kyuhyun? Dia adalah seorang Cat Eyes. Mekanisme yang digunakan Kyuhyun sekarang bisa dikatakan mirip dengan belut listrik.#padatau,kan?

"Waeyo, Kyu? Yesung hyung itu namjachunguku, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak dekat dengannya? Kau aneh!" heran Ryewook dia berjalan mundur agar berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau jadi tertular keanehan namjachingumu yang super aneh dan berkepala besar itu." ujar Kyuhyun pedas. Dia bahkan menggeser Ryeowook agar tidak lagi berjalan di depannya dengan alasan aliran listrik (ion / atom) yang ada ditubuh Ryeowook terasa aneh. Ryeowook yang mendengar perkataan pedas Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Min hyung~, Kyuhyun mengejekku lagi." Ryeowook merengek pada Sungmin –namjachingu Kyuhyun-.

"Kyu, berhenti mengganggu uri Ryeowookie lagi. Kau benar-benar tidak sopan! Dia juga hyungmu, magnae!" bentak Sungmin yang hanya dibalas kedikan bahu oleh Kyuhyun. "Kyu..." tekan Sungmin lagi.

"Ne. Mianhaeyo, Ryeowookie." Ujar Kyuhyun malas. "Maksudku, Ryeowookie hyung." Ralatnya begitu melihat deathglare imut yang ditujukan Sungmin dan Ryeowook padanya. Ayolah.. dia seme sejati yang tidak mungkin menyakiti dua uke imut seperti mereka.

"Joha.." Sungmin mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sekilas yang membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Hyukie? Kenapa kau tenang sekali? Tidak biasanya." Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah namja disebelah Ryeowook yang hanya diam sejak tadi. Biasanya namja ini akan sangat berisik dengan berbicara apa saja yang diinginkannya, tidak peduli ada yang mendengarkan atau tidak.

Hyukjae hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Dia terus berjalan dengan bahu yang turun lemas. Sesekali dia menghela nafas frustasi. Sungmin dan Ryeowook menatap heran dengan teman sekelas mereka itu, bahkan Kyuhyun mematikan PSPnya dan beralih menatap Hyukjae. Sedangkan namja manis yang menjadi pusat perhatian ketiga namja lainnya merasa jengah dan menghela nafasnya lebih keras dan dalam daripada tadi.

"Kalau hyung terus-terusan menghela nafas seperti itu, kebahagiaan hyung akan pergi satu-persatu." Jelas Ryeowook polos.

"Aku belum menguasai teknik kemarin, padahal aku sudah berusaha keras latihan tapi tetap tidak bisa. Eotteohke? Jaejoong ssaem pasti akan menghukumku." Keluhnya membuat ketiga namja lainnya menatapnya prihatin.

"Tenang saja, Hyukie. Aku yakin bukan hanya kau yang tidak menguasai latihan kemarin." Sungmin berusaha mengembalikan semangat Hyukjae dan itu berhasil, Hyukjae berbalik kearahnya dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar lucu.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne."

"Apa kalian bisa melakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja kami bisa. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menguasai pengendalian Forza semudah itu!" ujar Kyuhyun tidak menyadari wajah salah satu namja disana kembali lemas tidak bertenaga dan dua namja lainnya yang memberikan deathglare terbaik mereka kepadanya.

"Hyukie..."

"Sudahlah. Mungkin memang takdirku menjadi langganan murid yang dihukum oleh Jaejoong ssaem." Lirihnya.

"Annyeong, hyungdeul..." keempat namja itu menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan namja mungil berpipi mochi berlari kearah mereka. Dibelakangnya namja berambut merah mirip koala berjalan santai.

"Henly.." teriak Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang kemudian berpelukan a la Teletubbies dengan magnae mereka itu.

"Cih, padahal baru kemarin kalian bertemu dan sekarang kalian bertingkah seolah kalian sudah tidak bertemu selama puluhan tahun. Konyol!" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Biar saja!" balas ketiga uke itu tidak peduli. Kyuhyun yang mendengar bentakan tiga uke sekaligus hanya menggerutu kesal karena tidak bisa membalas.

"Hyukie hyung kenapa?" tanya Henry begitu retinanya menangkap keberadaan Hyukjae yang tidak seberisik biasanya.

**Author PoV End**

**Lee Hyukjae PoV**

Haaahhhh~

Entah berapa kali aku menghela nafas sejak aku bangun tidur tadi. Mungkin kebahagiaan akan semakin jauh dariku jika aku terus begini seperti kata Ryeowookie. Tapi aungguh, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku bingung dan... kesal. Aku sudah berlatih sampai tengah malam untuk menguasai pengendalian Forza (semacam tenaga dalam atau cakra gitu. Ngerti, kan?) tapi tetap saja aku tidak –belum- bisa menguasainya. Belum lagi Kyuhyun evil yang mengatakan kalau pengendalian kali ini sangat mudah dan hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melakukannya. Aish.. aku tidak bodoh! Aku hanya... sedikit.. lamban untuk mengerti sesuatu.

Aku berjalan lemas tidak seperti biasanya. Bahkan saat Henry berteriak memanggil kami, aku hanya diam tak bereaksi. Sapaan Zhoumi juga tidak kujawab. Oh, Henry memiliki kemampuan Telekinesis. Batu permatanya adalah Amethyst. Sedangkan Zhoumi memiliki kekuatan pengendalian pohon atau tumbuhan. Batu permata yang didapatnya adalah Emerald. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Hyukie hyung kenapa?" tanya Henry –the real magnae kami- heran. Mungkin dia bingung dengan sikapku yang tidak biasa.

"Ani. Kurasa kita harus berpisah disini. Sukses dengan latihan dan evaluasi kalian. Annyeong." aku berbelok kearah koridor di sebelah kananku sedangkan teman-temanku yang lain tetap berjalan lurus di koridor utama yang tadi kami lewati.

Kuberitahu sesuatu, ELF High School memiliki sistem yang sedikit berbeda dengan sekolah di kota kalian dan sekolah-sekolah lain disini. Selain karena disekolah ini juga diajarkan tentang pengendalian kekuatan bagi pemilik kekuatan khusus, cara pengajaran sekolah ini juga berbeda. Pada tahap pertama, semua siswa dibagi menjadi beberapa kelas dan belajar di kelas yang sama dengan wali kelas berbeda tiap kelas kemudian dari satu kelas dibagi kelompok dengan satu guru pembimbing yang nantinya akan dibentuk team gabungan dengan kelompok dari kelas atau angkatan lain. Setiap guru pembimbimg memiliki 3 siswa yang harus dibimbing dan untuk evaluasi dari apa yang sudah diajarkan oleh wali kelas mereka pada tahap pertama.

Guru pembimbingku adalah Yunho ssaem. Aku dengar dia dekat dengan Jaejoong Ssaem atau mungkin lebih dari sekedar dekat. Sedangkan teman-temanku yang tadi memiliki guru pembimbing yang berbeda denganku. Itulah mengapa kami berpisah tadi. Yunho ssaem adalah seorang Chalcedony sama seperti Donghae.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan Yunho ssaem dan begitu mendengar perintah masuk, aku membuka pintunya dan menemukan Yunho ssaem dan dua teman kelompokku yang lain.

"Terlambat di hari pertama. Adakah yang lebih bodoh dari ini yang bisa kau lakukan?" cibir seorang namja yang -harus kuakui berwajah- tampan disana.

"Diam kau! Aku sedang tidak dalam mode ingin berdebat denganmu!" umpatku kesal. Aku langsung mendudukkan badanku di kursi yang –sialnya- berada disamping namja tampan yang tadi protes padaku.

"Aku juga tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Percaya diri sekali kau!" namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Lee Donghae tersenyum meremehkan kearahku dan itu membuatku amat sangat kesal.

"Ya! Neo!" aku berdiri dari dudukku dan mengarahkan telunjukku tepat di depan wajahnya yang langsung ditepis oleh Donghae.

"Diam! Kalian berisik sekali?" tegur Yunho Ssaem membuatku langsung terdiam dan duduk di tempatku lagi.

"Kurasa kalian sudah saling mengenal karena kalian sekelas, jadi kupikir acara perkenalannya ditiadakan saja, iya kan?" kami bertiga tepatnya hanya aku dan Donghae hanya mengangguk malas. Aku melirik kesamping kanan Donghae dan melihat seorang yeoja cantik yang kutahu bernama Yoona. Im Yoona.

Im Yoona adalah salah satu primadona di sekolahku. Dia anggun dengan badannya yang proporsional –itu kata temanku tapi menurutku dia terlalu kurus- bak model papan atas. Dia sangat cantik oleh karena itu aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi sayangnya dia adalah penggemar nomer satu dari namja menyebalkan yang duduk disampingku ini. Kuberitahu dia adaah seorang Citrine yang berarti dia memiliki kemampuan Healing sama seperti Shindong hyung.

Kalian bertanya bagaimana nasib temanku yang lain? Yang kutahu hanya Zhoumi dan Henry pasangan kekasih yang berada di kelompok yang sama. Tapi mereka yang memiliki kekasih seorang sunbaenim cukup senang karena mereka bisa bertemu kekasih mereka hampir setiap hari.

"Sampai kapan kau disitu?" aku menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan dua teman satu kelompokku dan Yunho Ssaem berdiri di ambang pintu. Sepertinya Yunho Ssaem sudah memberikan pidatonya. Aku segera berdiri dan menyusul mereka ke tempat latihan yang berada di bukit belakang sekolah kami (berasa kaya Nobita dkk).

Begitu sampa disana aku melihat teman-temanku sudah berkumpul disanalebih tepatnya berdua dengan namjachingu mereka masing-masing. Aku tersenyum miris. Kapan aku akan mempunyai namjachingu ani yeojachingu? Batinku miris.

Tidak ingin mengganggu temanku dan pasangannya yang ada disana –dimana-mana-, aku memutuskan untuk duduk sendiri di bawah pohon menunggu para Ssaem selesai merundingkan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. Aku memejamkan mataku tapi tidak lama aku membuka mataku kembali karena merasakan pergerakan angin disampingku. Karena aku seorang Moonstone, aku bisa membaca setiap pergerakan angin yang ada di sekitarku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Donghae duduk disampingku dengan earphone di telinganya tidak lupa wajah datarnya yang menyebalkan. Malas untuk menanggapinya, aku kembali memejamkan mataku menyelami tarian angin di sekitarku.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku ketika telingaku disumpal oleh sesuatu. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan menemukan Donghae yang memasangkan sebelah earphonenya ke telinga kananku.

"Diamlah." Aku menghentikan niat protesku begitu mendengar suaranya. Melihat Donghae yang memejamkan matanya, aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Kupejamkan mataku menikmati alunan musik yang terdengar.

Tunggu! Aku mendengar melodi yang berbeda. Apa ini? Suaranya seperti detak jantung tapi detakannya keras sekali. Aku meraba dadaku dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah detak jantungku sendiri. Kenapa dia berdetak keras sekali?

"Kajja! Rapat sepertinya sudah selesai." Donghae menarik earphone yang menyumbat telingaku dan mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantuku berdiri. Aku menerima uluran tangannya ragu. Donghae kembali melepaskan tangannya begitu aku berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku mendengar nada detakan jantung yang berbeda begitu Donghae menjauh. Kembali kuraba dada kiriku dan detakannya tetap sama. Tapi kenapa ada yang berbeda? Aku kembali mengingat suara yang kudengar tadi dan menyadari bahwa suara tadi terdengar seperti dua detakan jantung yang beradu dengan irama yang sama. Tapi milik siapa? Apa jangan-jangan aku memiliki dua jantung? Oke, itu pemikiran terkonyol yang pernah ada di otakku. Aku terkesiap begitu satu pemikiran yang cukup masuk akal melintas di kepalaku. Aku memandang punggung Donghae yang semakin menjauh dariku.

"Apa salah satu detakan itu milik Donghae?" gumamku.

**Lee Hyukjae PoV End**

**Author PoV**

"Hyukie! Kenapa kau disitu?" teriakan Ryeowook menyadarkan Hyukjae dari lamuannya.

"Omoo!" pekik Hyukjae melihat semua temannya berkumpul di depan sana. Dia berlari cepat menuju barisan kelompoknya.

"Pabo!" Hyukjae mendengar bisikan Donghae yang mengatainya begitu dia lewat disampingnya. Hyukjae sebenarnya ingin membalas tetapi dia tunda karena Yunho yang mendeathglarenya di depan sana. Dia pun segera mengambil baris pertama kelompoknya.

"Annyeong, perkenalkan aku adalah Kim Jaejoong dari kelas dasar. Mungkin siswa dari tingkat satu atau tingkat dua ada yang tidak mengenalku. Aku seorang Amethyst. Kalian pasti tahu kekuatan apa yang kumiliki tanpa kujelaskan. Karena dari kalian banyak yang berasal dari kelas berbeda, kami meminta kalian untuk saling berkenalan antar kelompok dipandu oleh guru pembimbing masing-masing." Setelah Jaejoong ssaem mengatakan itu, para guru pembimbing bergegas menghampiri kelompok bimbingannya.

"Hei, kalian ingin berkenalan dengan siapa dulu?" tanya Yunho begitu sampai di barisan kelompoknya.

"Aku ingin berkenalan dengan pengendali kekuatan istimewa disana, ssaem!" girang Hyukjae. Sepertinya dia mulai melupakan semua kegelisahannya tadi.

Mendengar keantusiasan anak bimbingannya yang paling aktif itu, Yunho segera menemani mereka ke tempat kelompok itu berkumpul.

"Annyeong haseyo, namaku Lee Hyukjae. Aku seorang Moonstones. bangapseumnida, sunbaenim." Hyukjae membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam kepada tiga orang sunbae yang dikaguminya itu.

"Im Yoona imnida. Bangapseumnida. Aku seorang Citrine. Mohon bimbingannya." Yoona juga mengenalkan dirinya tidak kalah sopan dengan Hyukjae.

"Lee Donghae. Chalcedony. Bangapseumnida." Perkenalan datar Donghae menghasilkan pelototan mata dari Hyukjae.

"Kenapa dengan matamu? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau bola matamu keluar dari sarangnya." Cibir Donghae pedas. Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar cibiran Donghae.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan! Kau seorang Chalcedony tapi tingkahmu lebih mirip Sillimanite. Menyebalkan!" rutuk Hyukjae kesal.

"Mereka saja tidak berkomentar kenapa jadi kau yang marah?"

"Ya!"

"Ne. Donghae oppa benar. Kenapa kau terus mencari gara-gara dengan Donghae oppa, eoh? Kau ingin merebut perhatian Donghae oppa?" tuduh Yoona tanpa alasan.

"Sudahlah! Kenapa kalian bertengkar terus daritadi?" bentak Yunho yang merasa malu dengan tingkah siswa bimbingannya.

"Hahaha.. gwaenchanna, ssaem. Mereka lucu sekali. Ah.. aku Park Jung Soo atau kalian boleh memanggilku Leeteuk hyung. Aku dari tingkat dua. Dan aku seorang..."

"Diamond, kan? Semua orang tahu itu. Hyung kan calon Migliore termuda yang pernah ada." Hyukjae memotong kalimat Leeteuk.

"Ne. Terima kasih sudah mengenalku." Leeteuk menunjukkan senyum angelicnya kepada Hyukjae.

"Aku Kim Joong Woon. Kalian boleh memanggilku Yesung hyung. Aku seorang.." kali ini namja tampan dengan mata sabitnya yang memperkenalkan diri. Seperti Leeteuk tadi, perkenalan namja ini juga terpotong oleh Hyukjae.

"Ruby, kan? Aku paling suka dengan kekuatan yang hyung punya." Pekik Hyukjae girang. Dia bahkan melompat-lompat.

"Memalukan!" bisik Donghae tapi diacuhkan oleh Hyukjae yang fokus pda ketiga sunbaenimnya.

"Wae? Biasanya siswa menginginkan Diamond."

"Kupikir Ruby lebih keren. Mianhae, Leeteuk hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud membandingkan kekuatanmu dengan milik Yesung hyung."

"Ne, gwaecahanna."

"Katakan saja kau ingin menjual permatanya kalau kau seorang Ruby."cibir Donghae yang menghasilkan tatapan mematikan dari Hyukjae dan kekehan geli dari ketiga sunbaenya dan Yoona.

"Kau menyebalkan, Ikan Buntal Teme!" gerutu Hyukjae.

"Hn."

"Aku Kim Heechul. Aku seorang.. jangan potong kalimatku! Aku benci itu! aku seorang Black Star." Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia merasa menyesal karena membuat salah satu sunbae yang dikaguminya merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikapnya.

"Mianhamnida." Bisiknya lirih. Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae begitu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau cengeng sekali? Diamlah. Kita masih harus berkenalan dengan siswa lain. Jangan membuat kami malu karena kau menunjukkan wajah jelekmu di depan mereka." Cibir Donghae. Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya mendengar cibiran Donghae. Embun yang tadi sempat menutupi mata cantiknya menguap entah kemana.

"Menyebalkan. Annyeong, sunbaenim." Hyukjae membungkuk sopan kepada ketiga sunbaenimnya dan berlalu meninggalkan kelompoknya –Donghae lebih tepatnya- dengan kaki menhentak dan bibir yang tidak berhenti menggerutu.

"Maafkan muridku, G-Dragon ssi. Dia memang begitu. Aku permisi dulu, ne!" Yunho pun mengikuti langkah muridnya setelah berpamitan kepada G-Dragon. Guru pembimbing dari ketiga namja pemilik kekuatan langka. Dia sendiri adalah pemilik kekuatan Turquoise.

Semua kelompok sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dan sudah kembali membentuk barisan dengan Jaejoong –pemimpin team- yang menyampaikan pidato di depan.

"Setelah ini kalian akan melakukan latihan bersama pendamping kalian masing-masing di tempat yang ditentukan. Dan khusus untuk kelompok satu, mereka setara dengan para Songsaenim disini karena mereka sudah menguasai setengah dari kekuatan pengendalian mereka begitu juga Hankyung dari kelompok dua, Shindong dari kelompok tiga, dan Kangin dari kelompok lima. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa mereka kami masukkan dalam tim ini padahal mereka setara dengan Ecersito? Jawabnnya adalah... aku juga tidak tahu. Tanyakan saja pada Funzionari. Gamsahamnida." Jaejoong menutup pidatonya kemudian menghilang dari sana meninggalkan siswanya yang ber-sweatdrop ria karena pidato absurdnya itu.

"Baiklah. Untuk pertemuan pertama kita, aku akan mengajarkan teknik keseimbangan. Perhatikan aku!" Yunho berjalan kearah pohon terdekat dan berjalan ke atas pohon itu seolah dia sedang berjalan di atas tanah.

"Wow..! Bagaimana cara Yun Ssaem melakukan itu?" pekik Hyukjae antusias.

"Pertama, kalian harus bisa memfokuskan Forza kalian pada satu titik. Pada hal ini adalah pada kaki. Kedua, jaga agar Forza di titik itu tetap stabil. Dan ketiga, lakukan seperti yang kulakukan sekarang!" Yunho melompat turun dari dahan pohon yang tadi di dudukinya.

Hyukjae, Donghae, dan Yoona mulai melakukan apa yang Yunho perintahkan. Setelah merasa Forza mereka terkumpul di kaki, mereka mulai berlari dan mendaki (?) horizontal menuju puncak pohon. Tetapi memang pada dasarnya praktek tidak semudah teori.

**Brugh...**

Donghae dan Hyukjae jatuh bersamaan. Sedangkan Yoona berhasil mencapai dahan yang ada disana. "Huwaaaa... aku berhasil!" pekiknya girang.

"Aww.. appooo...!" pekik Hyukjae kesakitan. Dia mengelus pantatnya yang baru saja mencium tanah.

"Shikkeruro, pabo!" sentak Donghae.

"Ya! Kau juga jatuh!" pekik Hyukjae tidak terima.

"Tapi aku tidak berteriak sepertimu, nona!"

"Aku namja, Tuan!"

"Hn."

"Aish, dasar kau manusia es!"

"Hn."

"Tidak ada kata-kata lain?!"

"Hm."

"Itu hanya merubah satu hurufnya, Ikan pabo!" rutuk Hyukjae.

"Hm."

"Ya!"

"Sudah cukup! Kalian benar-benar membuatku pusing! Berhenti bertengkar dan lakukan lagi! Kalian laki-laki, apa kalian tidak malu pada Yoona yang berhasil pada percobaan pertamanya." Bentak dan cibir Yunho membuat Hyukjae dan Donghae kembali mencoba.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Ikan Buntal teme!"

"Hn."

Mereka berdua terus mencoba berulang kali hingga matahari hampir terbenam. Dan selama itu pula mereka berdua tidak berhasil menguasai materi itu. Hyukjae yang mulai lelah dan hampir kehilangan semua Forza-nya, memutuskan untuk menghampiri Yoona.

"Hei, Yoona-ah. Bisakah kau memberitahuku bagaimana caranya menguasai materi ini? Tapi jangan sampai Donghae tahu kalau aku bertanya padamu. Kalau bisa, kau jangan memberitahunya kalau dia juga bertanya padamu nanti. Beritahu aku, ne?" pinta Hyukjae memelas.

"Arasseo, aku akan memberitahumu asal kau mau membantuku untuk mendekati Donghae. Eotte?" Yoona berusaha untuk mencari keuntungan dari kemauan Hyukjae. Ayolah.. hidup dimanapun, manusia tidak ada yang mau rugi.

"Aish, arra. Sebenarnya aku kesal kenapa kau lebih memilih mendekati Donghae daripada aku. Tapi aku jauh lebih kesal kalau si Ikan itu mengalahkanku kali ini."

"Joha. Cara untuk menguasai teknik ini sangat mudah. Rahasianya adalah..." Yoona mulai menjelaskan semuanya secara mendetail kepada Hyukjae. "Bagaimana? Kau mengerti?" tanya Yoona setelah dia menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Hyukjae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Penjelasanmu sedikit membingungkan, tapi kurasa aku sedikit mengerti. Gomawo, Yoona-ah." Hyukjae berlari menjauh dari Yoona dan berdiri di depan pohon untuk memulai latihannya lagi. Tapi baru satu langkah kakinya memijak batang pohon itu, dia sudah terjatuh.

"Aish, Ya! Aku kehabisan Forza! Sial! Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?" pekik Hyukjae kesal.

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Besok kalian akan memperlihatkan hasil latihan kalian bersama dengan murid yang lain. Geureom, annyeong." Pofff.. Yunho menghilang begitu memberikan pengumuman yang membuat Hyukjae memekik kaget.

"Aish.. bagaimana ini? Aku sudah cukup senang hari ini tidak jadi evaluasi materi Jae Ssaem, kenapa besok harus ada evaluasi dari Yunho Ssaem? Apalagi.. apalagi ini di depan semua teman satu team. Apa yang akan mereka katakan kalau melihatku jatuh besok?" gerutu Hyukjae sambil menggigiti kukunya gemas.

"Mereka tidak akan bereaksi berlebihan karena mereka bukan dirimu, Monyet pabo!" cibir Donghae yang meskipun begitu ternyata membuat Hyukjae sedikit lega.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Menreka mungkin hanya mengataimu namja paling bodoh yang pernah mereka kenal." Setelah mengatakan itu, Donghae langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Yoona dan Hyukjae.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar! Kau juga gagal, bodoh!" teriaknya yang pasti tidak akan di dengar Donghae yang sudah melesat lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka. "Aww.. appo.. appo!"

"Kau jangan pernah mengatai Donghae di depanku atau kau akan mendapat akibatnya!" Yoona memiting leher Hyukjae dengan tenaga penuh membuat Hyukjae merasa lehernya akan lepas sebentar lagi.

"Ne, arraseo! Aku pergi dulu, ne! Jja, Yoona-ah!" Hyukjae pun melesat meninggalkan Yoona.

"Aku merasa namja di kelompokku tidak ada yang gentle. Namja mana yang meninggalkan yeoja di tengah hutan seperti ini? Menyebalkan!" rutuknya kemudan pergi meninggalkan hutan itu.

**Skip Time, **Keesokan harinya...

**Lee HyukJae PoV**

"Kenapa kau murung lagi, Hyukie?" tanya Sungmin hyung. Saat ini kamu berdua memang berangkat bersama. Entah kemana Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Biasanya mereka –lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun- selalu menempel dengan Sungmin hyung.

"Aku tidak menguasai teknik yang kemarin diajarkan oleh Yunho Ssaem, hyung. Eotte?" rengekku manja. Aku memang selalu bermanja dengan Sungmin hyung karena diantara kami –Sungmin hyung, aku, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan Henry-, Sungmin hyung lah yang paling tua.

"Ka.."

"Kau tidak menguasainya? Itu teknik yang sangat mudah." Kyuhyun yang entah datang darimana memotong perkataan Sungmin hyung. Aigoo.. bisakah anak ini sehari saja tidak berkata pedas? Bahkan dia tidak memanggilku hyung. Menyebalkan!

"Diam kau! Aku tidak memintamu untuk berpendapat!" sengitku. Kulihat dia hanya menunjukkan seringaiannya yang menyebalkan.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mengemukakan pendapatku, Hyukie."

"Ya! Panggil aku hyung! Aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu, magnae evil!" pekikku. Aku menghadap kearah Sungmin hyung dan menunjukkan puppy eyesku. Ini kulakukan karena Kyuhyun tidak akan mau menuruti kemauan siapapun –termasuk aku- kecuali Sungmin hyung. Kalau Sungmin hyung yang menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk memanggilku hyung, kemungkinan besar Kyuhyun akan menurutinya.

"Jangan menggoda Sungmin hyungku! Kau..."

"Kyu, jangan bersikap kurang ajar pada hyungmu."

"Aish, ne Minnimi. Mianhae, Hyukie HYUNG!" see? Bahkan Sungmin hyung hanya memperingatkan Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut tapi bocah evil itu sudah bertekuk lutut. Yah... meskipun magnae evil itu memanggilku hyung dengan setengah hati. Cinta memang hebat.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi kearah sini."

"Waeyo, Hyukie?" tanya Sungmin hyung heran.

"Aku harus berlatih lagi, hyung. Aku tidak mau namja ikan itu mengejekku nanti."

"Namja ikan? Maksudmu Donghae?" aku mengangguk menjawab sangkaan Sungmin hyung.

"Kau satu kelompok dengannya? Wah.. ini benar-benar hebat. Rival abadi di ELF High School akhirnya bisa menjadi satu kelompok. Jangan-jangan kalian berjodoh? Kalau begitu, kalian harus kompak demi kelompok kalian." Ujar Sungmin hyung girang. Entah apa yang membuatnya segirang itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau kompak apalagi berjodoh dengannya dengannya. Kalau bisa aku ingin bertukar kelompok dengan anak lain." Rutukku kesal. Bicara tentang namja ikan itu selalu berhasil membuatku memburuk.

"Kau pikir aku mau satu kelompok denganmu?" aku menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar suara yang amat sangat kukenal.

**Lee Hyukjae PoV End**

**Author PoV**

"Kau pikir aku mau satu kelompok denganmu?" Hyukjae menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar suara yang amat sangat dikenalnya.

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Hyukjae menunjuk tepat di wajah tampan Donghae membuat Donghae memundurkan wajahnya.

"Sejak tadi. Dan berhenti menunjukku dengan jari kurusmu setiap kau kesal padaku. Itu amat sangat mengganggu kalau kau mau tahu!" Donghae menepis kasar tangan Hyukjae yang masih terangkat di depan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak kurus! Aku hanya... hanya sedikit... sedikit kurang gemuk. Itu saja!" sentak Hyukjae tidak terima. Sebenarnya dari wajahnya terlihat kalau Hyukjae juga ragu dengan pembelaannya.

"Pabo." Donghae melewati Hyukjae tanpa menyapa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang dilewatinya.

"Ya! Bisakah kau tidak pergi begitu saja saat aku sedang kesal padamu, Ikan Buntal Teme?! Ya!" teriak Hyukjae memenuhi koridor sekolah yang masih lumayan sepi itu.

"Kalau seperti itu, berarti kau akan terus berdua dengan Donghae, Hyukie hyung."

"Kenapa begitu?!"

"Karena kau selalu merasa kesal pada Donghae setiap kali kau bertemu dengannya, Hyuk." Bukan Kyuhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae melainkan Sungmin.

"Ne. Benar kata Minimi. Kau tahu, hyung? Cinta dan benci itu perbedaannya sangat tipis. Jangan sampai salah mengira perasaanmu, jangan-jangan kau menyukai Donghae hyung." Tukas Kyuhyun seenak jidat Yoochun Ssaem.

"Jangan asal bicara atau kau kulempar!" ancam Hykjae sebelum melesat pergi.

"Menurutku mereka sangat serasi, Kyu. Pertengkaran mereka entah kenapa terlihat... berbeda dimataku. Menurutmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian menoleh kesamping tepatnya pada Sungmin, "Tapi kita yang paling serasi, Minimi."

"Ya!" Sungmin segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan pipi merah merona karena malu.

"Kenapa semua orang meninggalkanku? Apa sekarang adalah hari 'Mari meninggalkan Kyuhyun'?" gumam Kyuhyun absurd. Kyuhyun segera melesat menuju tempat berkumpul karena lima menit lagi evaluasi akan dimulai.

**Skip Time...**

"Kelompok 1, 2, dan 3 sudah melakukan evaluasi dengan baik. Kita akan melihat hasil latihan dari kelompok 4. Untuk kelompok 4, kalian bisa bediri." G-dragon, TOP, dan Junsu yang melihat kelompoknya melakukan teknik yang diajarkan dengan baik hanya bisa tersenyum puas dan lega.

Hyukjae, Donghae, dan Yoona mulai berdiri dari duduk mereka begitu Jaejoong menyuruhnya. Ketiganya berjalan beriringan menuju pohon besar di depan mereka.

'Eotteohke? Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Hyukjae gugup. Wajahnya pucat pasi seperti tahanan yang akan dihukum mati.

"Aku akan mulai terlebih dahulu. Kuharap kau sudah menguasai teknik ini dengan rahasia yang kubagi kemarin, Hyukjae." Bisik Yoona kemudia memulai aksinya. Dan... seperti yang diharapakan, dia melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Dia bahkan sudah duduk di salah satu dahan yang cukup tinggi.

Saat ini giliran Donghae. Sebenarnya dia juga merasa gugup tapi semua tertutupi dengan wajah datarnya. Dia mulai menfokuskan Forzanya pada telapak kaki dan memulai aksinya. Dan..

"Omooo..." pekik semua siswi yang ada disana. Meskipun dalam tim itu hanya 3 yeoja dan hanya 2 yeoja yang berteriak, tapi suara teriakan mereka amat sangat memekakkan telinga.

"Donghae oppa, gwaechanna?" teriak Jessica. Dia tidak bisa mendekati namja pujaannya itu karena dilarang oleh Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Dua namja paling evil yang pernah dikenalnya. Entah dosa apa yang dilakukannya di masa lalu hingga sekarang dia bisa berada satu kelompok dengan dua namja itu.

Hyukjae melangkah pelan mendekati pohon besar di depannya. Dalam pikirannya dia tidak sempat untuk mengolok Donghae karena dia sendiri merasa gugup. Dia mulai mengumpulkan Forza miliknya di telapak kaki. Perlahan dia mulai melompat dan...

Tap

Tap

Tap

Hyukjae tersenyum girang begitu menyadari dia bisa melakukannya. "Huwaa.. aku bisa! Yoona-ah, aku bisa!" Yoona terkekeh melihat Hyukjae. "Kau lihat, Ikan buntal Teme? Aku lebih hebat dari...mu.. Aaaaa.." Yoona terlambat untuk memperingatkan Hyukjae karena teman satu kelompoknya itu sudah meluncur cepat kebawah.

"Semua yang ada disana menahan nafas tidak ada yang bergerak dari tempatnya. Donghae yang baru saja berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya menengadahkan kepalanya begitu mendengar teriakan rivalnya setelah mengejeknya.

"Mwoo!" pekiknya melihat apa yang terjadi di atasnya. Dia bahkan meninggalkan image dinginnya tanpa sadar. Dan..

**Bruugghhh...**

** Chu~**

Semua orang menahan nafas...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai, gimana? Makin absurd, kan? Wkwkwk. Gue baru di dunia fantasy, jadi kalo kalian nerasa aneh sama ceritanya, gue minta maaf banget. FF ini mungkin bakalan lama updatenya soalnya libur kuliah udah mau abis. Bentar lagi masa berat penuh tugas akan datang. Hiks..

Saatnya bales review... karena kedua namja cast kita sedang asyik ber-ehem ehem, maka aurhor kece yang bakalan bales Review kalian.. wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk

Hyukitty : Tau tuh si donghae! Tabok aja! Hyuk emang kaya yeoja. Xixixi.. gomawo. Review lagi ne.

Cique : gak apa-apa. Yang penting review.. wkwkwk.. sma-sama.. setuju tuh, tabok aja tuh si ikan cucut! Makasih udah penasaran.. btw yang punya Diamond Cuma satu.

Isroie106 : keterlaluan bangaet emang! Tendang aja! Makasih udah dibilang keren. Kurang panjang? Lanjutin sendiri! Wkwkwk... apa ini kurang panjang? Makasih udah review

25jewels : ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah dibilang keren. Hurt? Itu tergantung cast. #lirikHaehyuk

Hein-Zhouhee1015 : cocok tuh emang.. wkwkwk.. tinggal tunggu aja perannya Younmin somplak itu disini jadi apa. mereka itu rival sehidup semati jadi harus nempel mulu. Pacaran? Doain aja yah.. makasih. Tapi kayaknya masih lama banget deh. makasih

HAEHYUK IS REAL : Emang disini Dpnghae sok ganteng banget, minta ditabok! Mereka rival emang, tapi Donghae emang labil sih. Biasa anak ikan kan emang gitu. Makasih udah review

HHSHelviJjang : yap. Jangan review. Kecantol belum ya? Masih ama jawabannya untuk itu sobat. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review.

Mankhey : makasih udah dbilang bagus #nangisbombay. Donghae emang tega, untung gue buka yeoja. Wkwkwk. Segitu romantis? Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review.

Polarise437 : emang ini ide ceritanya diambil dari Anime kesukaan gue, Naruto. Abisnya endingnya mengecewakan, kenapa harus Naruhina?kenapa bukan Sasunaru aja? #esmosi. Hyukie emang selalu lucu #ketjupHyukie. Donghae emang sok orangnya #tendangDonghae. Makasih udah review.

Haehyuk546 : bener kasihan banget? Situ mau bantu? Kasihan masih belum kelar noh! Ini udah next. Makasih udah review..

Babyhyukee : Ini udah lanjut. Ngga paham ya? Sama, gue juga ngga paham #ikutnangis. Akasih udah nunggu sama review.

jewELF : ide ceritanya emang diambil dari Sasunaru. Ini kurang panjang?! Maksih udah terharu #ikutnangisbombay. Kalo terharu biasanya sih nganterin makanan #modus.

Makasih udah review semuanya... buat yang nge-Fav atau nge-Follow, buat sider juga.

Kalo ada yang minat berteman, add FB gue

Kei Lee Jungkim

Ngga penting sih sebenernya, tapi yah, buat nambah koleksi temen aja. Ekekekeke

At last

Mind to RnR?

Annyeong...


	4. Chapter 4

**Rival, Friendship, And Love**

**.**

**Author : Opshipper**

**Main Cast : Haehyuk (Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae)**

**Other Cast : All Of Suju's Official Couple, TOPGD (Bigbang), Yunjae & Yoosu (TVXQ), Yoona & Jessica (SNSD).**

**Disclamer : mereka punya gue semua. Kenapa? Ngga terima? #nyolot**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fantasy.**

**Rate : T as usual, gue masih polos.**

**Warning : YAOI. BxB. Typo (s) bertebaran as always. Tidak menerima kritikan dengan bahasa kasar. Biasakan untuk mereview. DLDR**

**Check It Out..**

**Previous Story**

Hyukjae melangkah pelan mendekati pohon besar di depannya. Dia mulai mengumpulkan Forza miliknya di telapak kaki. Perlahan dia mulai melompat dan...

Tap

Tap

Tap

Hyukjae tersenyum girang begitu menyadari dia bisa melakukannya. "Huwaa.. aku bisa! Yoona-ah, aku bisa!" Yoona terkekeh melihat Hyukjae. "Kau lihat, Ikan buntal Teme? Aku lebih hebat dari...mu.. Aaaaa.." Yoona terlambat untuk memperingatkan Hyukjae karena teman satu kelompoknya itu sudah meluncur cepat kebawah.

"Semua yang ada disana menahan nafas tidak ada yang bergerak dari tempatnya. Donghae yang baru saja berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya menengadahkan kepalanya begitu mendengar teriakan rivalnya setelah mengejeknya.

"Mwoo!" pekiknya melihat apa yang terjadi di atasnya. Dia bahkan meninggalkan image dinginnya tanpa sadar. Dan..

**Bruugghhh...**

** Chu~**

**.**

**~('.'~) Start Story (~'.')~**

**.**

**Author PoV**

Semua orang yang disana menahan nafas melihat apa yang terjadi di depan mereka. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bergerak dari posisinya. Serangga yang tadi bermain dengan Sungmin juga terdiam. Bahkan nyamuk yang lewat di sekitar dua namja yang sedang bertindihan itu diam di tempat mengamati apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kyaaaaa..." pekik Yoona dan Jessica melihat keadaan dua namja disana. Sedangkan dua namja yang menjadi pusat perhatian juga terdiam dengan wajah pucat pasi dan mata membulat O.O.

"Hyukjae monyet! Kenapa kau mencium Donghae oppa kami?" teriak Jessica histeris. Yoona bahkan melompat turun dari dahan yang didudukinya. Kedua yeoja ini bisa saja menghajar Hyukjae saat itu juga kalau tidak dihalangi oleh Yunho –Yoona- dan Yongguk –Jessica-.

Hyukjae menjauhkan wajahnya dan menyingkir dari tubuh Donghae yang ditindihnya kemudian berbalik bersikap layaknya orang ingin muntah. Begitu Hyukjae tidak lagi menindihnya, Donghae bangun dan duduk membelakangi Hyukjae dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hyukjae.

"Ya! Kau mengambil First Kiss Donghae oppa-ku, Monyet pabo!" teriak Yoona.

"Kubunuh kau, Hyukjae!" teriak balik Jessica mendukung ucapan Yoona.

"Huwaaaaa... aku iri~!" pekik kedua yeoja itu pada akhirnya karena tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari halangan para guru dan mewujudkan keinginan mereka.

"Kurasa aku harus mencuci bibirku 7 hari 7 malam dengan air bunga 7 rupa (?)." gumam Hyukjae seraya menggosok brutal bibir mungilnya hingga memerah pekat.

'Tidak biasanya monyet Dobe itu tidak berteriak. Mungkin ciumanku berefek baik untuknya.' Batin Donghae.

"Huwaaaa... My First Kiss kenapa harus namja Teme ini yang mendapatkannya? Huwaaa.. aku tidak rela!" pekik –atau teriak?- Hyukjae layaknya yeoja yang baru saja diambil keperawanannya.

'Baru saja kupuji. Apa ciumanku tidak berefek lama? Atau karena ciumanku terlalu sebentar?' batin Donghae makin absurd. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja es itu, bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan kejadian 'tabrak bibir' itu sebagai ciuman.

"Hei! Ikan buntal Teme! Jangan diam saja, gara-gara kau aku kehilangan first kissku tahu!" Hyukjae membalikkan badannya dan menunjuk punggung Donghae karena Donghae masih duduk membelakanginya.

Donghae berbalik dan menepis tangan Hyukjae yang menunjuknya, "Sudah kubilang jangan pernah menunjukku dengan tangan kurusmu itu. Mengganggu!" ucapnya dingin kemudian berlalu melewati orang-orang yang masih menatapnya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kenapa menatapku?" tanya Donghae dengan pandangan tetap lurus kedepan. Aura dingin menguar kental darinya membuat semua orang termasuk para guru mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. Meskipun Donghae belum bisa menggunakan Diavospia-nya dengan sempurna, tapi aura pemilik keturunan Diavo yang gelap dan suram sudah dimiliki olehnya sejak dalam kandungan.

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Mau kemana kau?! Kenapa kau selalu saja pergi saat aku sedang marah padamu!"

"Itu karena suaramu sangat mengganggu!" cibir Donghae datar sebelum melesat pergi meskipun dia tahu kelas masih belum berakhir.

"Aish.. tunggu aku, Ikan Teme!" Hyukjae ikut melesat mengikuti Donghae mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari dua yeoja yang ada disana.

"Eh.. ehem. Kurasa kita bisa mengabaikan mereka bedua dan melanjutkan kelas kita. Sekarang saatnya kelompok lima." Ucapan bernada Jaejoong perintah yang keluar dari bibir namja cantik itu menyadarkan semua yang ada disana. Setelah itu semua berjalan seperti yang telah direncanakan meskipun sesekali pekikan Yoona dan Jessica terdengar mengganggu, kelas masih dapat bisa dikendalikan.

"Baiklah. Kelas bisa diakhiri sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok semuanya, Annyeong.." Jaejoong menghilang begitu mengakhiri kelas hari itu. Ayolah.. padahal ini masih jam 11.00, masih terlalu pagi untuk pulang sekolah. Tapi tidak ada yang berani protes pada keputusan guru cantik itu apalagi sekarang dia sudah pergi.

"Mereka berdua benar-benar konyol." Umpat Heechul. Leeteuk yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum, mengerti siapa yang dimaksud mereka oleh Heechul. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan Ikan dan Monyet yang tidak peenah tidak bertengkar ketika mereka bertatap muka.

"Tapi mereka terlihat lucu bukan, Chullie?" tanggapnya. Leeteuk menyunggingkan senyum malaikatnya begitu namjachingunya –Kangin- datang menghampirinya. Heechul mendecih melihat lovey dovey pasangan Kangteuk.

"Tetap saja, aku dan Hannie adalah pasangan paling hebat disini." Tepat setelah Heechul mengatakan itu, sebuah tangan kekar merlingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

"Kajja, Cinderella." Heechul merona begitu dia menoleh dan mendapati wajah tampan namjachingunya –Hankyung- begitu dekat dengannya bahkan hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan.

"Aku merasa mereka akan memiliki kisah yang rumit kebelakangnya," bisikan Yesung yang diucapkan dengan pandangan lurus kedepan berhasil membuat Kangteuk, Hanchul, dan Ryeowook yang baru datang menatap lekat kearahnya.

"Itu urusan mereka." Cibir Heechul kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kita terlibat di dalamnya..." Heechul terus berjalan tapi langkahnya berhenti mendadak dengan wajah kaget dan mata terbelalak begitu juga yang lain mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Yesung.

".. Begitu juga dengan Oscuritả Stato dan Mors. Kekuatan dalam tubuh Hyukjae."

Semua terdiam. Angin berdesing seolah menyambut berita buruk yang dilihat oleh sang Ruby. Hewan hutan mengurung diri di sarang masing-masing tidak berani keluar seolah bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Tidak ada yang meragukan perkataan Yesung. Tidak ada yang berani membantah. Dan tidak ada yang menanggapnya bercanda. Karena jika Kristal dapat membiaskan cahaya yang melewatinya, maka Sang Ruby mampu membiaskan masa depan kehidupan seorang yang dilihatnya.

Pada waktu yang sama di tempat berbeda, kedua namja yang sempat membuat skandal ketika di kelas kini sedang berdiri berhadapan di hutan yang terletak lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. Keduanya berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah. Pohon-pohon di sekitar mereka sebagian terbakar dan sebagian lagi patah.

"Kau." Donghae menunjuk Hyukjae sedangkan Hyukjae yang merasa dipanggil menengadahkan kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk. Dia menampilkan ekspresi seolah bertanya ada apa pada namja yang tadi memanggilnya, "Kau merusak hutan. Habitatmu sendiri, Monyet Dobe!" cibir Donghae dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Perlahan dia merebahkan badannya di atas rumput yang tidak terkena apinya.

"Kau yang membuat kerusakan paling parah, Ikan Teme!" Hyukjae ikut membaringkan badannya di rumput.

**Flashback On**

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Behentti!" teriak Hyukjae. Dia masih mengejar Donghae yang melesat cepat di depannya, "Kau cepat sekali? Apa kau baru menghabiskan ikan tuna pagi ini sampai bisa melesat secepat itu? Tapi kukira ikan tuna hanya bergerak cepat di dalam air bukan di darat. Jadi apa yang kau makan tadi pagi?"

"Pabo!" gumam Donghae yang tentu masih bisa di dengar Hyukjae. Angin yang memberitahunya.

"Aku dengar itu, Lee!" desis Hyukjae keras.

"Kau juga Lee, Monyet Dobe!"

"Berhenti kau!" Hyukjae menambah kecepatannya hingga jaraknya dan Donghae hanya tinggal bebrapa langkah.

Bruukkk..

"Ya! Kenapa berhenti?!" Hyukjae mengelus hidungnya yang baru saja mencium punggung tegap Donghae. "Aigoo, hidung seksiku." Ratapnya berlebihan.

"Pabo." Donghae berjalan santai meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih terus mengelus hidungnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengataiku pabo,eoh?"

"Kau yang menyuruhku berhenti, tapi kau sendiri yang marah saat aku berhenti. Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Itu karena kau berhenti tanpa peringatan!"

"Aku bukan mobil."

"Ya!" Hyukjae mengarahkan angin disekitarnya kearah Donghae membuat namja tampan yang tadi berjalan pelan terjungkal ke depan.

"Rasakan itu!" dengus Hyukjae.

"Calcedony. Calcitrant Calidus." Sebuah bola api meluncur cepat kearah Hyukjae. Menyadari itu, Hyukjae melompat menghindarinya karena kekuatannya tidak akan memberikan efek yang menguntungkan baginya jika dia gunakan utnuk melawan api.

"Moonstones. Ventus Fluctus." Donghae melompat menghindari gelombang angin yang diberikan Hyuk jae.

"Calcedony. Calcitrate Pila Aestus."

"Moonstones. Procellae."

Seterusnya dua namja itu terus menyerang lawannya dengan kekuatan yang mereka kuasai. Menghindar kemudian menyerang. Setelah hampir 1 jam beradu kekuatan, mereka berdua berhadapan dikelilingi asap dan debu hasil pertarungan mereka.

**Flashback Off**

"Merusak hutan. Kita bisa dibunuh Sungmin hyung dan Zhoumi kalau mereka tahu kita merusak pohon dan menghancurkan habitat hewan disini."

"Hn."

"Aku heran kenapa kau selalu bertingkah acuh saat para yeoja itu mengejarmu."

"Mereka mengganggu."

"Kupikir menyenangkan memiliki banyak penggemar seperti itu. Aku juga ingin. Apalagi kalau Yoona yang mengejarku. Kau tahu sendiri aku menyukainya."

"Yoona? Yeoja kurus yang gemar berteriak dengan yeoja kurus satunya itu? Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai yeoja seperti itu?" Donghae menoleh kearah Hyukjae dan mendapati Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirya tidak terima yeoja idamannya diejek oleh rivalnya.

"Dia tidak kurus, hanya sedikit... hmm.. kurang berisi, kurasa." Bela Hyukjae sedikit ragu. Sebenarnya dia juga mengakui kalau Yoona dan Jessica itu kurus.

"Sama saja. Aku heran berapa kali mereka makan dalam seminggu." Cibir Donghae dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Aku malah lebih heran apa yang diidamkan oleh eommamu saat dia sedang mengandungmu sampai-sampai menjadi namja sedingin kau. Jangan-jangan balok es. Hahaha.." Hyukjae tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi tidak lama kemudian berhenti karena merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari Donghae. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Donghae menampilkan raut wajah datar.

Hyukjae terkesiap melihat raut wajah yang ditunjukkan Donghae. Meskipun Donghae terlihat dingin tapi yang Hyukjae ingat, Donghae tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi sedatar itu padanya.

"Jangan pernah bicara tentng ibuku seolah kau tahu tentang keluargaku." Geramnya membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hyukjae melihat Donghae yang bangkit dari tidurannya dan berjalan menjauh. "Hei!" Hyukjae juga ikut berdiri dan menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Donghae.

"Pulang. Aku bosan disini." Donghae hendak melesat pergi tapi lengannya ditahan oleh namja –manis- di belakangnya. Dia menoleh dan menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan seolah bertanya 'ada apa'.

"Kau mau berbagi kepadaku?" tanya Hyukjae polos.

**Author PoV End**

**Lee Donghae PoV**

"Kau mau berbagi kepadaku?" aku mnegernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih mirip dengan permintaan keluar dari bibir mungil namja yang mengaku sebagai rivalku itu. Aku tersenyum remeh.

"Kenapa aku harus berbagi denganmu?" dengusku.

"Kau temanku. Setidaknya kita berada di kelompok yang sama." Aku kembali mendengus. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran namja satu ini. Jalan pikirannya lebih rumit dari yeoja-yeoja yang mengejarku.

"Teman? Bukankah kau selalu menganggapku rivalmu?" cibirku. Aku benar kan?

"Kau memang rivalku, tapi tidak ada larangan untuk berteman dengan rivalmu sendiri kan?" see? Jalan pikirannya memang sangat sulit tertebak? Atau hanya aku yang tidak bisa menebaknya? Entahlah.

"Terserah." Aku menarik tanganku kemudian bersiap untuk melesat pulang.

"Chakkaman!" aku kembali membatalkan niatku untuk pergi begitu mendengar dia berteriak, "Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Siapa yang lebih dulu menguasai teknik yang diajarkan Yunho Ssaem dia berhak menanyakan apapun kepada yang kalah dan yang kalah wajib menjawab pertanyaan yang menang dengan jujur. Eotte?"

Aku menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya lama. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya? Namja ini... berbeda dengan orang yang biasanya kutemui. Dia terlalu peduli atau lebih tepatnya selalu ingin tahu. Menyebalkan!

"Kenapa malah diam dan menatapku seperti itu? Kau setuju atau tidak dengan taruhanku?" tuntutnya. Aku menarik samar sudut bibirku melihat ekspresinya.

"Aku setuju. Seorang keturunan Diavo tidak pernah menolak tantangan. Besok kutunggu kau disini." Aku melesat pergi setelah mengatakan itu padanya.

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihatnya yang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Aku kembali menghadap ke depan tanpa membalas lambaiannya. Aku kembali terbayang dengan semua yang pernah terjadi antara aku dan namja itu. Dia selalu berhasil membuatku merasa... berbeda. Aku selalu merasa aku bukan diriku sendiri saat bersamanya. Aku merasa menjadi orang lain dengan sikap yang berbeda pula.

'Geu namja..." batinku sebelum memutuskan untuk menyingkirkannya dari pikiranku. Dia benar-benar berbahaya.

**Lee Donghae PoV End**

**Author PoV**

Keesokan harinya Donghae dan Hyukjae sengaja membolos dan berdiri berhadapan di tempat mereka bertarung kemarin. Di samping mereka berdiri pohon besar dengan tinggi yang sama.

"Kita akan naik bersama-sama dan menandai sampai dimana kita berhenti. Siapa yang sampai di puncak lebih awal maka dia yang menang. Kau mengerti?" Hyukjae memulai pembicaraan memecah hening yang terjadi semenjak mereka datang kesini. Entah kebetulan atau takdir mereka datang bersamaan meski dari arah yang berbeda.

"Aku bukan kau." Cibir Donghae.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?" bentak Hyukjae merasa dicibir oleh Donghae.

"Menurutmu apa maksudku?" jawab Donghae tenang mengabaikan Hyukjae yang mendelik kesal kearahnya.

"Aish.. berdua denganmu selalu berhasil membuatku Hipertensi!" gerutu Hyukjae sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

"Hn. Lebih baik kita segera memulai taruhan kita daripada kau terus menggerutu sambil melompat-lompat seperti itu. Membuatku iritasi." Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada datar itu berhasil membungkam Hyukjae yang ingin meneriaki Donghae sekali lagi. Dia menuruti kemauan Donghae meskipun hatinya dongkol setengah mati pada namja tampan yang masih bertahan dengan ekspresi datarnya itu.

'Kau lihat saja nanti. Aku akan mengetahui semua tentangmu, Lee Donghae ikan buntal teme. Karena aku akan mengalahkanmu sekarang!' batin Hyukjae menyeringai licik.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita mulai. Hana.. dul.. set.." Donghae dan Hyukjae mulai berlari keatas pohon itu sampai setengah jalan, mereka berdua berhenti dan menandai hasil capaian mereka dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Donghae dengan Knives Ignis –pisau api- nya sedangkan Hyukjae dengan Ventus Lamina –pisau angin- nya.

Mereka mengamati bergantian hasil capaiannya dan milik lawan mereka. Mereka saling melirik sinis menyadari hasil mereka seri. Kembali keduanya melakukan yang tadi mereka lakukan. Mengumpulkan Forza, berlari menuju puncak pohon dan menandai capaian masing-masing.

**Bwosh..**

** Ha!**

** Tap**

** Tap**

** Tap...**

** Sret..**

Bunyi-bunyi seperti itu terus terdengar karena dua namja itu terus melakukan hal yang sama tanpa istirahat meskipun nafas keduanya terengah-engah mereka terus melakukannya, tidak membiarkan lawan mereka menang.

Pada waktu yang sama di tempat berbeda.. Yunho memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak pening melihat murid asuhannya hanya tinggal seorang sedangkan dua murid namjanya menghilang entah kemana.

"Kemana Donghae dan Hyukjae, Yoona-ah?" Sekali lagi Yunho bertanya pada Yoona yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan. Yunho menghela nafas.

Sedangkan yeoja yang tadi ditanyai hanya menggigit bibirnya cemas. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada dua temannya itu. Pasalnya kemarin dia menemukan kerusakan parah di hutan saat dia mencari tumbuhan untuk dijadikan obat. Melihat hasil kerusakan itu, dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Seorang Calcedony bertengkar dengan Moonstones. Dia menduga yang menyebabkan itu adalah Donghae dan Hyukjae karena kemarin mereka pergi dengan keadaan kesal satu sama lain.

Perlahan matahai berjalan menuju ke peraduannya menghasilkan semburat jingga di bagian langit sebelah barat. Itu merupakan pemandangan yang indah untuk diamati tetapi malah diabaikan oleh Yoona dan Yunho yang masih duduk di tempat mereka tadi. Keduanya menampilkan wajah khawatir atau mungkin hanya satu orang karena satunya lagi menampilkan wajah datar.

"Yunho Ssaem, eotteohke?" Yoona makin panik. "Aku benar-benar cemas. Kemarin aku melihat bekas pertengkaran antara Calcedony dan Moonstones. Aku takut itu..."

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi?! Tunjukkan dimana tempatnya! Kita kesana!" Yoona mengangguk dan melesat ke TKP diikuti oleh Yunho di belakangnya.

Dua namja yang menjadi penyebab kepanikan Yunho dan Yoona sekarang berada di puncak pohon dengan ekspresi bangga sekaligus geli terpasang di wajah rupawan mereka.

"Bagaimana? Kita sampai bersamaan di puncak pohon." Donghae bertanya tanpa melihat kearah Hyukjae. Matanya terpaku pada matahri terbenam yang ada tepat di hadapannya.

"Kita seri. Jadi masing-masing dari kita berhak menanyakan satu pertanyaan dan menjawab pertanyaan." Hyukjae juga membalas pertanyaan Donghae tetapi matanya tetap terpaku pada objek yang juga dilihat Donghae. "Bukankah matahari terbenam itu sangat cantik? Aku suka senja hari dimana langit dipenuhi dengan semburat jingga." Ujar Hyukjae dengan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari bibir mungilnya.

"Aku lebih suka malam hari." Gumam Donghae.

"Wae?" Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mata cokelatnya bersirobok dengan manik mata kelam milik Donghae.

"Entah. Kurasa karena hidupku sama seperti malam. Gelap dan... suram." Donghae mendongak kearah langit dengan tatapan menerawang. Hyukjae menatap Donghae lama seolah berusaha untuk menyelami sosok dingin Donghae.

"Aku akan mengajukan pertanyaanku. Kuharap kau menjawab dengan jujur. Kenapa kau menjadi sedingin ini? Apa itu berhubungan dengan masa lalumu?" tanya Hyukjae. Perhatiannya saat ini terpusat sepenuhnya pada Donghae.

"Ne."

"Apa yang terjadi di masa lalumu?" Hyukjae menguapkannya hati-hati. Dia tidak mau menyinggung perasaan Donghae meskipun dia ragu kalau Donghae masih punya perasaan.

"Bukankah dalam perjanjian disebutkan hanya satu pertanyaan?" Donghae menoleh kearah Hyukjae dan menemukan teman satu kelompoknya itu gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hmmm... kau tahu apa makanan pembuka kan? Anggap saja yang tadi itu adalah pertanyaan pembuka dariku." Hyukjae tersenyum menunjukkan gummy smile-nya kearah Donghae.

"Persamaan macam apa itu?" cibir Donghae.

"Aish.. jawab saja! Tidak biasnaya kau banyak bertanya." Sungut Hyukjae kesal sejak tadi dipojokkan oleh Donghae.

"Kau tahu aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dari klanku, kan? Apa yang kau ketahui dari hal itu?"

"Klanmu. Klan Diavo terbunuh karena adanya kebakaran hebat yang menyerang perkampungan klanmu. Hanya itu yang kuketahui." Hyukjae menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dengan wajah polosnya yang khas.

Donghae mendengus geli mendengar jawaban Hyukjae, "Rupanya kau juga termakan oleh omongan para Funzionari."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Semua yang kau ketahui itu hanya kebohongan yang dikatakan untuk menyembunyikan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Seluruh klanku bukan meninggal karena kebakaran, tapi dibantai." Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya kaget mendengar kenyataan yang keluar dari mulut Donghae.

"Bukankan kalian adalah klan terkuat karena kekuatan mata kalian?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti karena kau masih 6 tahun waktu itu. Yang aku tahu hyungku mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungiku. Aku berada dalam pelukan hyungku saat aku melihat namja itu tertawa puas menyangka semua klan sudaa terbunuh tanpa sadar aku masih hidup dan selamat dari serangannya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa selamat sedangkan hyungmu..." Hyukjae tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Meninggal maksudmu? Dia melindungiku dengan Crystal Clypeus mengabaikan keselamatannya sendiri." Hyukjae bisa melihat Donghae tersenyum sendu dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Crystal Clypeus? Bukankan itu kekuatan milik Ruby? Jangan bilang kalau hyungmu itu adalah Lee Donghwa? Keturunan Diavo terkuat yang memiliki kekuatan istimewa Ruby?"

"Ne. Dia hyungku."

"Siapa yang menyerang hyungmu waktu itu? Apa kau tahu?"

"Ne, aku mencarinya di arsip negara secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Namanya Ok Taecyeon."

"Ohh.. aku tidak kenal dengannya." Keluh Hyukjae.

"Kau berharap kenal dengannya?"

"Eoh? Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku beraarap mengenal penjahat kelas kakap sepertinya?!"

"Giliranku. Bagaimana kehidupanmu?" Hyukjae menerawang mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Donghae.

"Sama sepertimu. Aku dibenci oleh semua penduduk kota ketika aku kecil karena monster yang ada di tubuhku sampai aku bertemu dengan Jae dan Yunho Ssaem, kau, dan beberapa siswa ELF High School."

"Singkat sekali."

"Kisah hidupku tidak semenarik dirimu karena orang tuaku meninggal saat kau baru lahir dan aku adalah anak tunggal, jadi aku tidak tahu apapun."

'Hn."

Donghae menatap sekilas kearah Hyukjae kemudia melompat turun dari puncak pohon. Dia mendarat dengan sempurna karena kakinya menapak tanah terlebih dahulu. Hyukjae yang melihat Donghae melompat turun, mengikuti Donghae. Sayangnya pendaratannya tidak bisa dibilang mulus karena pantatnya mendarat terlebih dahulu. Hyukjae menjerit kesakitan.

"Pabo!" gumam Donghae. Dia berjalan menghampiri Hyukjae dan mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Hyukjae. "Kenapa kau melompat kalau kau belum bisa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kalah darimu." Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya. Tangannya melingkar d leher Donghae dan membiarkan sebelah tangan Donghae melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

'Eh? Kenapa alu tidak merasa geli?' batinnya heran. Pasalnya dia sangat sensitif di bagian pinggang. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban atas keheranannya, Hyukjae hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

Mereka berdua berjalan tertatih-tatih. Hyukjae karena merasa kesakitan pada pantat dan pergelangan kakinya sedangkan Donghae karena harus menopang tubuh Hyukjae yang tidak bisa dikatakan ringan meskipu tubuhnya kurus.

"Donghae! Hyukjae!" kedua namja itu memutar kepala mereka mencari asal suara yang memanggil nama keduanya. Keduanya menengadahkan kepalanya dan menemukan Yoona berdiri di dahan pohon sambil bersedekap dengan ekspresi kesal bercampur cemas.

"Apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan? Bertengkar dengan teman sesama kelompok?" Hyukjae dan Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya pada pohon diseberang pohon tempat Yoona berdiri. Disana mereka menemukan Yunho berdiri dengan ekspresi seperti ingin memakan mereka berdua.

"A-aniyo, Yunho Ssaem." Jawab Hyukjae gugup. Dia menunduk menghindari tatapan maut Yunho.

"Lalu apa ini? Pohon-pohon hangus, patah menjadi dua bagian, dan goresan-goresan di batang pohon itu apa?" Yunho menunjuk barisan pohon yang hangus dan patah kemudian menunjuk pohon tempat Hyukjae dan Donghae berlatih –bertaruh lebih tepatnya-.

Donghae menatap datar kearah Yunho tanpa rasa takut sama sekali. Berbeda dnegan nama disebelahnya, Hyukjae makin menunduk takut mendengar suara bentakan Yunho. Donghae bahkan bisa merasakan badan bergetar dari Hyukjae.

"Kami hanya berlatih, itu saja." Jawab Donghae datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Berlatih? Kau serius?" tanya Yunho memastikan. Matanya memicing menatap curiga kearah dua siswa asuhannya itu.

"Ne. Kami sudah menguasai teknik yang kemarin kau ajarkan. Kau butuh bukti?"

Perempatan Myeongdeong berpindah di dahi Yunho mendengar Donghae yang lag-lagi berbicara tidak sopan padanya. Tapi dia hanya menghela nafas mengingat itu adalah ciri khas Donghae. Yunho mengamati keadaan kedua muridnya itu. Tampang lecek dengan baju dan rambut acak-acakan. Ditambah Hyukjae yang berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Ani. Untuk kali ini aku percaya pada kalian. Kau butuh bantuan untuk menggendong Hyukjae, Donghae?" tawar Yunho yang dibalas gelengan oleh Donghae. Dengan sigap Donghae memindahkan Hyukjae di punggungnya kemudian melesat jauh.

Yunho hanya ternganga melihat kelakuan Donghae yang benar-benar tidak mencerminkan seorang murid teladan seperti ang dibicarakan oleh kebanyakan guru di sekolah.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Yoona-ah. Aku ada janji dengan Jaejoong. Annyeong.." Yunho menghilang dari hadapan Yoona dalam sekejap mata. Semua guru dan murid tingkat atas seperti Leeteuk, Kangin, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, dan Shindong memang memiliki kemampuan teleportasi.

"Aish.. lagi-lagi aku ditinggal sendiri. Donghae juga tidak melihatku sama sekali. Menyebalkan!" gerutu Yoona sambil mempotkan bibirnya kesal. Kemuadia melest pergi dari hutan yang menjadi saksi bisu terbongkarnya rahasia Donghae pada Hyukjae.

Abaikan tentang Yoona bersama gerutuannya dan Yunho yang kini memojokkan Jaejoong di dinding lembab sebuah gang yang gelap. Kita kembali pada dua namja penyebab kerusakan hutan itu.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu menggendongku seperti ini." Hyukjae sedkit memberontak dalam gendongan piggy back Donghae.

"Diam! Kau tidak ingin kita berdua jatuh, kan?" Donghae membetulkan letak Hyukjae di punggungnya.

"Tapi, aku berat." Bisik Hyukjae yang tetap didengar Donghae karena dia membisikkan kalimat tersebut tepat di sebelah telinga Donghae.

"Ne. Kau memang berat!"

"Ya! Aku tidak berat!" Hyukjae nyaris terjungkal saking semangatnya berteriak kalau saja tangan Donghae tidak menahannya.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar ingin jatuh?!"

"Ani! Mian!" Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya dan memutuskan untuk diam. Dia melingkarkan lengan kurusnya di leher Donghae menghindari kemungkinan jatuh.

Donghae yang heran karena tidak mendengar suara cempreng Hyukjae sedikit melirik ke samping kanan dan menemukan bahwa Hyukjae kini terlelap di pundaknya. Dia terkekeh melihat wajah imut dan polos Hyukjae saat tidur.

"Bukankah kau terlihat lebih manis kalau kau diam? Kenapa kau malah memilih menjadi namja cerewet, eoh? Yah, meskipun kau tetap manis dengan itu." gumam Donghae tanpa sadar menyebut Hyukjae manis sebanyak dua kali. Donghae terus melesat dari pohon satu ke pohon yang lain dengan seorang namja manis di gendongannya.

**Skip Time**

"Hei, ireona! Kita sudah sampai." Dinghae menggerakkan bahu sebelah kanannya membuat kepala Hyukjae yang bersandar disana memantul-mantul. Hal itu tentu membuatnya merasa terganggu. Hyukjae menggerutu tetapi masih tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Ya! Ireona!" Donghae kembali menggerak-gerakkan bahunya lebih kencang membuat Hyukjae mau tidak mau terbangun.

"Aish.. aku masih mengantuk." Lirihnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Diam benar-benar terlihat so damn cute.

"Sudah sampai. Mau sampai kapan kau mau membasahi pundakku dengan air liurmu?" cibir Donghae yang membuat Hyukjae sadar sepenuhnya dimana dia tertidur tadi. Hyukjae memberontak ingin turun yang tentunya dituruti oleh Donghae yang sudah merasa pegal di punggungnya. Sebenarnya mereka sudah sampai sejak satu jam yang lalu di depan apartemen yang ditinggali Hyukjae, tapi Donghae tidak tega membangunkan Hyukjae yang terlihat sangat nyenyak. Alhasil, dia berdiri seperti orang bodoh di teras apartement sambil menggendong Hyukjae yang tertidur.

"Mian." Lirih Hyukja yang lagi-lagi dibalas gumaman khas Donghae. Donghae hendak berbalik pulang tetapi lengannya ditahan oleh Hyukjae.

"Kurasa ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku mengatakan hidupku suram. Aku diincar oleh'mereka' yang bermaksdu menghancurkan Cittả de Lucce. Lebih tepatnya monster dalam tubuhku." Bisik Hyukjae.

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'mereka'?" Donghae membalikkan badannya yang membuat pegangan tangan Hyukjae di tangannya terlepas.

"Oscuritả stảto."

**Deg..**

Badan Donghae menegang. Mendengar kata itu meluncru dari bibir mungil Hyukjae membuatnya mengingat masa lalu kelamnya. Ok Taecyeon yang membunuh kakaknya.

_"Klan andalan kalian sudah punah. Suatu hari nanti Cittả de Lucce akan menghilang digantikan oleh Oscuritả Stảto."_

Donghae masih ingat kata-kata Taecyeon yang diucapkannya dengan wajah bengis. Oscuritả stảto. Tempat asal orang yang telah mmebantai klannya. Keluarganya. Kini dia akan kembali dan mengincar Hyukjae. Teman sekaligus rivalnya.

"Hae?" panggil Hyukjae melihat tidak ada respon dari Donghae.

"Ani. Aku hanya mengingat bahwa Ok Taecyeon juga berasal dari Oscuritả stảto." Donghae melihat kearah tangannya yang tiba-tiba menghangat. Dia meluhat tangan yang lebih mungil dan lebih mulus menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Jangan khawatir, ne!" Hyukjae menunjukkan gummy smile-nya yang lucu kearah Donghae yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Terserah. Yang pasti, aku tidak akan melindungimu." Ujar Donghae datar membuat Hyukjae menggerutu kesal. Dia melepas genggaman tangan Hyukjae di tangannya kemudian melangkah pergi.

Hyukjae melihat punggung tegap milik Donghae sampai menghilang dibalik tikungan. Dia memegang dadanya yang berdebar keras. Untungnya Donghae tidak mendengarnya. Hyukjae berbalik masuk kedalam apartementnya. Hyukjae baru saja memutar kenop pintunya sebelum badannya tersentak. Dia berlari cepat kearah Donghae pergi tadi kemudian kembali memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

"Aku yakin tadi suaranya berbeda dengan ini. Tadi itu lebih keras seperti ada dua detak jantung yang berdetak bersamaan. Kemarin aku juga merasakan ini. Tapi milik siapa?" Hyukjae mencoba mengingat siapa yang ada di dekatnya ketika debaran itu muncul. Begitu dia selesai, dia menampilkanekspresi tidak percaya pada wajahnya, "Apa itu milik Donghae?" gumamnya setengah ragu. Tangannya kembali bergerak kedada sebeah kirinya.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian berbalik dan masuk kedalam apartementnya. Dia tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengamatinya dari kejauhan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyakitimu." Gumamnya sebelum melesat pergi sebelum ada yang memergokinya berdiri disana.

Keesokan harinya...

"Ya! Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" teriak Sungmin dan Zhoumi yang kebetulan sedang berjalan bersama dengan namjachingu mereka masing-masing.

"Pohon hangus dan... patah? Angin dan api. Moonstones dan Chalcedony?" gumam Henry yang masih bisa di dengat ketiga namja disana.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya?"bisik Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat disampingnya, "Lebih baik kita tutup telinga sekarang!" Henry mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah menutupi telinganya.

"Lee Hyukjae! Lee Donghae! Kubunuh kalian!" teriak kedua namja itu membuat pohon bergetar dan hewan-hewan hutan lari mencari tempat perlindungan. Sedangkan Henry dan Kyuhyun mengelus telinganya yang berdengung keras.

Poor uri magnae...

Di lain tempat..

"Hatttchhiiiiii... aish, sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku. Aku merasakan firasat buruk." Ujar Hyukjae dan Donghae bersamaan di tempat berbeda.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana? Makin ngga jelas, kan?

Ayo... itu siapa yang bilang bakalan selalu jaga Hyukie? Ayo.. siapa? yang jawabnya bener entar gue kasih hadiah, deh!

Saatnya balas review...

** .1** : ini emang terinspirasi dari manga Naruto.. tepatna Sasunaru, My Lovely Couple. Makasih udah dibilang keren. Ini udah dilanjut.

**TiasPrahastiwi : **Iya, mereka kisseu... kekeke... tertarik apaan? Tertarik gerobak? Makasih udah penasaran. Keep penasaran, ya?

**Hein-zhouhee1015 : **mereka emang bener-bener! Cieee detak jantung cieeeee... #tunjuk Haehyuk. Ciieee yang kisseu, cieeeee...

**Haehyuk546 : **tingtong... yang ciuman emang Haehyuk.. ini udah dilanjut. Kalo masalah satu-menyatu, itu tergantung mood gue sih.. ini udah lanjut.

**Cique : **yeaaaaayyyy... ah, kamu bisa aja.. #tersipu... ini dia next chapnya..

**Dekdes : **makasih udah rombongan, asalkan jangan naik mobil kap terbuka aja. #lho?! Ini udah lanjut, makasih udah dibilang bagus...

**Isroei106 : **iya, mereka ciuman... ini udah next

**Polarise437 : **bener th! Kenapa harus Naruhina? Dasar mangaka tukang PHP! #emosi..

Jatuh kepelukan Hae.. ciee..

**Mankhey : **reaksi Hyukie udah terlihat di chap ini. Makasih udah dibilang bagus.. wah... situ beneran ngidam? #mukpol

**Nanaxxzz : **hellooo juga.. ngga apa-apa, woles aja. Yang penting buat nanti tetep baca sama review, gue juga udah seneng ko, ini chap 4-nya..

**Babyhyukhee : **iya mereka kisseu. Makasih udah berusaha buat ngerti FF amburadul ini #hiks_terhura

**HAEHYUK IS REAL : **pertanyaan lo terjawab di chap ini.

Makasih buat yang udah review, nge-fav, nge-follow, sama siders juga..

Keep reading and love thiss FF ya?

At Last,

Mind to RnR?

Annyeong..


	5. Chapter 5

**Rival, Friendship, And Love**

**Author : KeiLee**

**Main Cast : Haehyuk (Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae)**

**Support Cast : All of Suju Official Couple, Jessica dan Yoona SNSD, GD dan TOP Bigbang, All Of TVXQ member, Yongguk BAP.**

**Disclaimer : semua couple yang gue pasangin itu REAL dan saling memiliki. Ngga ada yang boleh menentang. Kekekeke**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fantasy**

**Rate : T as always**

**Warning : YAOI, DLDR. Typo (s) bertebaran epeliwel. Tidak menerima bash dengan bahasa kasar.**

**~ Start Story ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author PoV**

Donghae berjalan dengan wajahnya yang datar melewati koridor menuju atap sekolah. Tidak ada yang berani menyapanya bahkan para yeoja yang biasa mengejarnya mengurungkan niat saat melihat wajahnya yang jauh lebih datar. Kali ini mereka tidak berlatih karena ada rapat antara para guru dengan Funzionari.

Donghae membuka pintu atap dengan perlahan kemudian menutupnya. Dia membaringkan dirinya disalah satu sudut yang jarang didatangi para siswa. Matanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian semalam di perjalanan pulang setelah mengantar Eunhyuk si monyet kecil berisik.

**Flashback On**

Donghae berjalan dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Keluarlah! Aku tahu kau mengikutiku sejak tadi." Donghae berucap datar tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Tepat seperti yang dikatakannya, sesosok namja berbadan tegap keluar dari belakang pohon yang dijadikannya tempat bersembunyi.

"Hebat sekali kau bisa mengetahui keberadaanku." Namja kekar itu bertepuk tangan pelan dengan smirk terukir di bibirnya.

"Apa maumu?" Donghae masih berdiri membelakangi namja itu. Wajahnya tetap datar dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Aku ingin kau." Perkataan namja itu berhasil membuat Donghae sedikit melirik kearahnya yang kini berada terpat disampingnya.

"Aku menolak!" Donghae kembali berjalan tapi langkahnya berhenti mendadak kemudian berbalik dengan mata terbelalak marah.

"Calcedony. Calcitrant Calidus." Meleset. Namja itu dengan gesit berhasil menghindari serangan bola api dari Donghae.

"Siapa kau?" geram Donghae.

"Menurutmu siapa aku?" tanyanya dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kau dari Oscuritả Stảto, kan? Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya? Aku ingin kau."

"Aku menolak." Donghae meninggalkan namja itu tanpa sadar seringaian yang terbentuk dibibir namja itu.

"Kau harus ikut. Demi kebaikan'nya', kau harus ikut!" gumam namja itu sebelum badannya berubah menjadi abu yang menghilang terhembus angin.

**Flashback Off**

"Konyol sekali. Memintaku bergabung dengan manusia-manusia terkutuk seperti mereka?" Donghae tertawa meremehkan.

"Aku lelah sekali. Kurasa lebih baik aku tidur." Donghae memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk tidur sebelum suara ledakan membuatnya terlonjak. Dia berjalan ke pinggir atap untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat pemandangan di bawah sana. Dia pun bergegas berlari kebawah untuk mengamati lebih dekat berharap apa yang dilihatnya barusan tidaklah benar.

Di perjalanan, dia bertemu dengan Hyukjae yang juga berlari menuju arah yang sama. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia menahan lengan kurus itu dan menariknya agar berbalik menghadapnya.

"Ya! Donghae?" Hyukjae membatalkan niatnya untuk membentak namja yang menahannya begitu melihta siapa yang melakukan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Lepaskan aku, aku ingin melihatnya." Donghae menarik lengan Hyukjae mengabaikan perintah Hyukjae untuk melepaskan lengannya.

Donghae dan Hyukjae sampai di lapangan tempat ledakan itu terjadi. Mereka kaget melihat banyak siswa yang berjatuhan disana. Tidak heran kenapa tidak ada guru yang membantu, bukankan sudah dikatakan mereka sedang mengadakan rapat dengan Funzionari? Tentu saja mereka berada di Istana Negara yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari ELF High School. Mata Donghae makin melebar begitu melihat dalang dibalik serangan itu.

"Neo?!" Hyukjae yang melihat Donghae menunjuk musuh mereka hanya mengernyitkan kening.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya tapi tidak dijawab oleh Donghae.

"Oh, kita bertemu lagi, Lee Donghae." Kekehnya. "Ohh... kau bersama Lee Hyukjae? Namja pemilik Mors." Namja itu melesat secepat kilat dan sekarang berada disamping Hyukjae yang hanya berkedip bingung.

"Tetap manis." Namja itu mengelus pipi mulus Hyukjae lembut tapi kemudian ditepis oleh Donghae.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak?" teriak Donghae pada Hyukjae. Tapi matanya terbelalak begitu melihat Hyukjae menatapnya panik. Hanya bola matanya yang bisa digerakkan sedangkan seluruh badannya membeku ditempat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Lepaskan dia sekarang!"

"Tidak semudah itu, Lee!" dengan kekuatannya, namja itu menarik tangan Donghae yang menggenggam tangan Hyukjae kemudian melemparkannya jauh. "Kau lemah."

Donghae bangkit dari posisi tersungkurnya. Menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Dia melesat mendekati namja itu dalam jarak kurang lebih lima meter.

"Dia manis bukan? Aku benar-benar ingin memakannya." Tangan namja itu mengelus pipi Hyukjae lembut kemudian menjilatnya dan sedikit menggigitnya membuat mata Hyukjae terbelalak dengan air mata yang menggenang. Matanya bergerak melirik kearah Donghae yang kini mengepalkan tangannya.

"Rasanya benar-benar manis seperti yang kuduga." Namja itu menjilat bibir atasnya nikmat membuat Donghae makin berang.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" teriaknya disertai dengan lemparan Knives Ignis miliknya yang dengan mudah ditangkis.

"Wae? Kau iri padaku karena mendahuluimu untuk merasakannya?" namja itu terkekeh melihat kemarahan Donghae. Bibirnya menampilkan seringaian begitu sebuah ide melintas di benaknya.

Tangannya terangkat menyentuh belahan bibir merah milik Hyukjae. Perlahan tangan itu bergerak membelai Cherry itu. "Bagaimana rasa dari Cherry ini? Apa semanis pipinya?" perlahan namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berusaha keras untuk menggerakkan badannya tapi percuma. Badannya begitu kaku seolah berubah menjadi batu. Matanya melirik kearah Donghae dengan tatapan meminta tolong. Embun yang tadi menggenangi matanya bergerak turun membentuk hujan di pipi mulusnya.

Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae menangis bersiap untuk melemparkan bola apinya. Tapi gerakannya tertahan.

"Tahan seranganmu. Kalau kau nekat melakukan itu, maka kau juga akan menyakiti namja ini. Kau tidak ingat dia adalah seorang Moonstones?" Donghae menggerakkan kepalanya kesana kemari berusaha mencari pertolongan tapi yang ditemukannya hanya teman-temanya yang mematung di tempat mereka. Dia kembali melirik kearah namja yang wajahnya berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajah Hyukjae sedangkan Hyukjae hanya menutup matanya dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Donghae terkesiap melihat cara namja itu menatap Hyukjae. Meskipun sekilas, dia bisa melihat tatapan memuja yang ditunjukkan namja itu sebelum namja itu menjauhkan kepalanya dari Hyukjae dan menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Aku tidak suka mencium orang yang menangis. Bibir mereka sudah ternodai air mata yang membuat rasanya menjadi asin. Aku benci itu." namja itu berjalan menjauh dari Hyukjae.

"Chalcedony. Ignis Gladio." Mendapat kesempatan untuk menyerang, Donghae segera mengeluarkan pedang api miliknya.

"Tahan. Aku sudah cukup berada disini." Dalam sekejap mata, namja itu berada disebelah Donghae dan menahan tangan Donghae yang memegang pedang, "Aku akan melakukan yang lebih parah dari ini jika kau tidak menurutiku. Temui aku di tempat semalam kita bertemu."

**Wusssshhhh..**

Seperti semalam, namja itu menghilang setelah badannya berubah menjadi abu dan tertiup angin. Selepas kepergiannya, semuanya kembali normal. Para siswa mulai bisa menggerakkan badannya begitu juga Hyukjae. Donghae segera memadamkan Ignis Gladio ditangannya kemudian berlari menangkap tubuh Hyukjae yang limbung.

"Gwaenchanna?" tanya Donghae dengan nada datar tapi Hyukjae masih bisa menangkap sorot khawatir dari mata Donghae.

"Kau khawatir padaku?" kekeh Hyukjae membuat Donghae melepas rangkulannya. " Ya! Tadi itu sakit." Hyukjae berdiri mengikuti Donghae.

Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Kangin, Hankyung, dan Shindong datang bersamaan dari arah taman belakang. Donghae yang melihat mereka datang segera menghampiri mreka dan tanpa rasa sopan, dia menunjuk mereka satu persatu.

"Neo, neo, neo, neo, neo, geurigo neo! Dari mana kalian?" tanyanya dingin.

"Apa urusanmu, Hoobae tidak sopan!" bentak Heechul yang memang sejak awal tidak terlalu menyukai namja es macam Donghae.

"Tenanglah, Chullie. Aku baru saja dari tempat Funzionari bersama mereka. Apa yang terjadi disini?" Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar melihat siswa yang terluka.

"Salah satu penduduk Oscuritả Stảto menyerang." Jawab Donghae dingin membuat keenam namja itu terbelalak. "Dia sudah pergi. Kalian tenang saja." Tambah Donghae seolah tahu pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh Leeteuk.

"Ne. Shindong kau obati mereka begitu juga dengan para Citrine yang tidak terluka. Para Citrine yang terluka, lakukan Self Healing lalu bantu Shindong dan yang lainnya!" perintah Leeteuk yang segera dilakukan oleh yang lain. Dia juga sedikit membantu dengan kemampuan Healingnya. Keempat namja lainnya bergerak menjauh dari Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Black Star. Ombra Shield." Heechul mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan bayangan hitam mulai menyebar membentuk perisai yang kemudia menhilang menjadi transparan. Perisai ini membuat apa yang terjadi di dalam ELF High School tidak terlihat dan tidak dirasakan oleh pemilik kekuatan yang lain.

Donghae tetap diam dengan tatapan datar. Tangan kanannya menekan lengan kirinya yang terluka. Matanya sedikit melirik kearah Hyukjae yang menunjukkan raut wajah kagu melihat pekerjaan sunbaenim-nya. Senyuman tipis terlukis dibibir tipis Donghae.

"Oppa.." Donghae dan Hyukjae menoleh kearah asal suara cempreng milik yeoja yang mereka kenali.

"Yoona-ah." Balas Hyukjae sedangkan Donghae mengacuhkannya dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan.

Hyukjae bersiap menerima pelukan dari Yoona tapi kemudia bibirnya mencebil karena Yoona lebih memilih menghampiri Donghae.

"Oppa." Yoona menggamit lengan kiri Donghae yang terluka membuat Donghae meringis pelan.

"Ommoooo... Oppa terluka?" pekik Yoona membuat Hyukjae mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lengan Donghae yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Ayo. Aku akan mengobati lukamu." Yoona menarik lengan kanan Donghae yang tidak terluka tetapi Donghae menepisnya.

"Oppa?"

"Kau obati saja mereka. Biarkan dia yang mengibatiku." Donghae berjalan sambil menarik tangan Hyukjae membuat Yoona mempoutkan bibirnya tapi dia tetap melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Donghae.

"Ya! Kenapa harus aku yang mengobatimu? Bukankan lebih baik Yoona yang melakukannya? Ya! Lepaskan aku!aku ingin melihat Sunbaenim!" Hyukjae berontak dalam tarikan tangan Donghae. Begitu terlepas, dia segera berbalik dan berjalan ke tempatnya semula.

"Ya!" pekik Hyukjae merasakan kakinya yang tidak lagi menapak tanah. Belum lagi lehernya yang tertekan bagian depan kerah seragamnya membuatnya tercekik.

"Kau yang membuatku terluka, jadi kau yang harus mengobatiku."

"Namja aneh itu yang melukaimu, bukan aku!" pekik Hyukjae. Tangannya menggapai-gapai kebelakang berusaha melepas tangan Donghae yang menarik kerah baju belakangnya.

"Tapi itu karena aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu, Dobe!" bentak Donghae kesal.

"Aku tidak butuh kau selamatkan!" dengus Hyukjae. Tangannya berpindah ke kerah depannya menghalau seragamnya agar tidak terlalu mencekiknya.

"Lalu siapa yang melirikku dengan tatapan layaknya anak kucing yang dibuang dan air mata yang mengalir terus menerus?" sindir Donghae membuat Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Arasseo. Aku akan mengobatimu. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku berjalan sendiri!" Hyukjae kembali berontak.

"Lalu kau akan lari dari tanggung jawab? Tidak terima kasih." Bukannya melepaskan kerah seragam belakang Hyukjae, Donghae malah makin mengangkat kerah Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae makin tercekik.

"Ya! Aku tercekik, Ikan Buntal Teme!" pekik Hyukjae. Donghae segera melepas cengkramannya kemudian meninggalkan Hyukjae yang jatuh terduduk dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Cepatlah sebelum aku kehabisan darah."

"Aku malah berharap seperti itu! Mati saja kau!" Hyukjae menabrak pundak Donghae kemudia berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya keras mendului Donghae.

"Konyol sekali." Gumam Donghae dengan senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya, dia berjalan mengikuti Hyukjae.

**Skip Time**

Donghae berdiri bersandar pada dinding dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana menunggu kedatangan namja yang tadi menyerang sekolahnya di tempat mereka bertemu kemarin malam.

"Kau lama sekali?" ujarnya bertepatan dengan pusaran debu terbentuk didepannya yang lama-kelamaan membentuk sesosok manusia dengan seringaian terukir dibibirnya.

"Peka sekali." Kekehnya.

"Jangan berbelit belit, katakan apa yang kau mau!" Donghae menyodorkan pedang api yang sejak tadi desembunyikannya keleher namja didepannya.

Bukannya ketakutan, namja itu malah terkekeh pelan. Dia memegang pedang Donghae dan mengubahnya menjadi debu yang kemudian menghilang seiring bertiupnya angin.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kemarin. Aku hanya ingin kau."

"Aku menolak."

"Tapi kau harus. Kau tidak ingin aku kembali menyerang sekolahmu dan menyentuh temanmu yang manis itu, kan?" Namja itu mendekati Donghae. Donghae ingin sekali menghindar, tapi badannya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" mata tajam Donghae mengikuti setiap pergerakan namja asing yang berjalan mengelilinginya.

"Kau lemah." Bisiknya membuat amarah Donghae nak sampai ubun-ubun. "Aku bisa membuatmu menjadi kuat dan bisa membalaskan dendammu." Donghae mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan namja itu.

"Kalau kau menerima tawaranku, aku pastikan kau bisa mengalahkan Ok Taecyeon yang telah membantai keluargamu. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus menguasai kemampuan Diavospia milikmu." Donghae mengangkat tangannya untuk menghajar pria itu begitu badannya bisa digerakkan.

"Keep calm, dude. Pikirkan dengan baik-baik. Kalau kau semakin kuat, kau bisa melakukan apapun termasuk.." nada suara namja itu melembut saat membisikkan kalimat di telinga Donghae yang membuat Donghae tersentak.

"Kau?!"

"Ne. Bagaimana? Apa kau menerima tawaranku?" Donghae diam tidak membalas. Dia menatap namja itu dalam berusaha mencari kejujuran di mata itu.

"Bagaimana cara menguasai Diavospia." Jawabnya kemudian membuat namja kekar itu tersenyum kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Donghae.

"Mwo?! Neo michyeosseo?!" teriak Donghae tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibisikkan oleh namja asing itu.

"Ani. Aku serius. Lakukan, maka kau akan menguasai Diavospia dengan sempurna."

"Baiklah." Setelah mendengar persetujuan Donghae, namja itu berjalan menjauh bersiap untuk melesat.

"Siapa namamu?" teriak Donghae sebelum namja itu makin jauh.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Nickhun, Lee Donghae!"

**Skip Time**

Keesokan harinya, Donghae kembali membaringkan badannya di tempatnya kemarin. Dia selalu merasa berada disini. Matanya terpejam memikirkan kejadian semalam.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" bisiknya pelan. Matanya masih terpejam. Sekilas dia terlihat sangat tenang, tapi pikirannya tidak berhenti untuk memikirkan syarat untuk menguasai Diavospia yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu.

"Orang yang kucintai, ya? Konyol sekali." Perlahan matanya terbukan menampilkan mata dengan iris cokelat gelapnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini." Donghae menolehkan kepalanya mendengar suara bernada ceria dari seeorang. Orang itu –Lee Hyukjae- berjalan menghampiri Donghae dengan senyuman manis yang terukir di bibirnya.

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya, "Kenapa kau kesini?" tanyanya.

"Aku mencarimu. Aku sudah berputar mengelilingi sekolah tapi ternyata kau ada disini." Hyukjae menunjukkan gummy smile-nya membuat Donghae memalingkan wajah.

"Hn."

"Lagi-lagi itu." Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar trademark Donghae kembali terdengar.

"Hn."

"Aish.. terserah kau saja." Hyukjae akhirnya menyerah. Dia memilih diam menatap arakan awan di langit. Matanya melirik kearah Donghae begitu merasakan pergerakan disampingnya. Dia mengikuti Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang dijadikan bantalan.

"Hei, lihat itu! Awan itu bentuknya mirip ikan!" pekik Hyukjae. Tangan kirinya menunjuk kearah langit sedangkan tangan kanannya menarik lengan baju Donghae.

"Wae? Kau mengangguku, Monyet berisik!" dengus Donghae.

"Lihat itu! Awan itu mirip ikan, Hae. Bukankah kau suka ikan?" Donghae mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Hyukjae .

"Tidak mirip." Acuhnya kemudian menutup matany kembali bersiap untuk tidur. Hari ini para guru juga sedang berada di Istana Negara jadi pelajarn kosong. Entah kenapa para Songsaenim itu tidak meliburkan para siswanya.

"Kau menyebalkan." rutuk Hyukjae yang diacuhkan oleh Donghae.

Keheningan kembali tercipta. Hanya suara desau angin yang terdengar. Hyukjae yang pada dasarnya membenci keheningan, sedkit melirik kearah Donghae yang memejamkanm mata. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal dengan gerutuan yang tidak terputus keluar dari bibir pouty-nya.

"Buka matamy dan bicaralah denganku, Ikan Buntal! Aku tahu kau tidak tidur!" sentak Hyukjae. Mersa tidak mendapat respon, Hyukjae mendudukkan badannya dan mengguncang badan Donghae lumayan keras.

"Cepat buka matamu atau kulempar kau dengan angin, Lee Donghae!" ancam Hyukjae. Tidak menyeramkan sebenarnya, tapi cukup berhasil membuat Donghae membuka matanya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau suka sekali menggangguku?"

"Aku bosan. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka suasana sepi." Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya membuat pipinya sedkit menggembung.

Melihat pipi Hyukjae, dia mengingat kejadian dimana Nickhun menjilat pipi mulus Hyukjae. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya bergerak mencium pipi Hyukjae membuat si empunya pipi terbelalak dan secepat kilat menghadapkan wajah kearahnya.

"M-mwo han-haneungeoya?" tanya Hyukjae gugup. Sebenarnya dia ingin membentak Donghae karena menciumnya dengan lancang tapi malah suara bergetar layaknya remaja jatuh cinta yang dikeluarkannya.

"Menghilangkan jejak namja itu dipipimu." Jawab Donghae acuh padahal dalam hati dia tengah merutuki sikapnya sendiri.

'Pabo Donghae! Bagaimana kau bisa mencium anak orang seperti itu?!' umpat Donghae dalam hati.

"Namja itu? maksudmu namja yang menjilat pipiku kemarin?" tanya Hyukjae yang dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae.

"Menurutmu, kenapa dia menyerang kita? Dia berasal dari Oscuritả Stảto, kan?" mendengar kata Oscuritả Stảto membuat Donghae kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Nickhun semalam. Syarat untuk menguasai Diavospia.

'Orang yang kucintai? Siapa?' batinnya.

Kepalanya menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Hyukjae yang tersenyum menatap awan diatas. Dia terus menatap lekat pemilik wajah manis dan gummy smile yang indah itu, hingga tabpa sadar dia mendekatkan wajahnya.

Hyukjae menoleh kesamping dan menemukan wajah Donghae yang berjarak amat sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Otomatis tangannya bergerak menuju dada Donghae berusaha menahan pergerakan namja itu untuk semakin dekat dengannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Ya! Menjauh dariku, ikan buntal Teme!" pekik Hyukjae tapi Donghae tidak menghiraukannya. Dia terus mendekat kearah wajah Hyukjae yang makin memerah. Dalam otaknya hanya ada stu kata untuk menggambarkan wajah Hyukjae sekarang. Sempurna.

"H-hae?" cicit Hyukjae.

"Diamlah. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Bisik Donghae sebelum kedua belah bibir berbeda bentuk itu saling menyatu.

Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya ketika mendapatkan perlakuan Donghae yang tidak biasa padanya. Dia memang merasa kaget tapi tidak dipungkirinya kalau jantungnya berdebar lebih hebat dari biasanya. Matanya terpejam dan mulai menikmati ciuman Donghae.

Donghae yang melihat tidak ada perlawanan dari Hyukjae membuka matanya dan mendapati Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya yang sedari tadi menempel di bibir cherry Hyukjae tersenyum kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya mulai melumat bibir Hyukjae. Menggigitinya lembut dan menyesap manisnya bibir itu.

Hyukjae yang awalnya hanya diam menikmati, mulai membalas ciuman Donghae. Meskipun kaku karena tidak terbiasa, tapi inisiatif Hyukjae berhasil membuat Donghae tersenyum. Hyukjae sedikit membuka bibirnya ketika Donghae mengetuk-ngetukkan lidahnya di belahan bibirnya. Tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, Donghae segera memasukkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat milik Hyukjae dan mengeksplore semua yang ada didalam. Membelai langit-langit mulut Hyukjae dan mengabsen deretan giginya yang rapi. Donghae juga mengajak lidah Hyukjae untuk bertarung dengan lidahnya. Saling membelit dan mendorong, berusaha mendominasi. Hyukjae akhirnya pasrah dirinya didominasi oleh Donghae karena semua perlawanannya berhasil dipatahkan Donghae.

Hyukjae mendorong dan memukul-mukul dada Donghae begitu pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya makin menipis. Mengerti dengan keadaan Hyukjae, perlahan Donghae mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hyukjae. Matanya menatap intens Hyukjae yang terpejam dengan mulut terbuka mengais oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa. Bibir merah Hyukjae terlihat makin merah dan bengkak ditambah lelehan saliva disudutnya. Donghae memajukan wajahnya lagi dan menjilat lelehan saliva tersebut membuat Hyukjae terkejut.

"Manis." Gumam Donghae yang membuat pipi Hyukjae menjadi semerah apel.

"M-mwo haneungeoya, ikan buntal teme?!" pekik Hyukjae begitu sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Menurutmu apa yang kulakukan?" jawab Donghae ringan tidak peduli Hyukjae yang menatapnya seakan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Kau. Menciumku. Ikan!" desis Hyukjae membuat Donghae mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau sudah tahu, kenapa masih bertanya padaku?"

"Kau melakukannya tanpa ijin dariku!"

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya? Bahkan kau juga membalas ciumanku."

**Blushh..**

"I-itu... itu tidak sengaja!" bela Hyukjae yang membuat Donghae terkekeh geli.

"Terserah kau saja. Yang pasti aku sudah berhasil memastikan apa yang selama ini aku rasakan."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan dahi berkerut. Donghae yang merasa ditatap seperti itu hanya membalas dengan tatapan datarnya yang khas.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau terpesona padaku?"

"Kau bermimpi? Aku hanya merasa aneh denganmu. Apa benar kau adalah Lee Donghae yang selama ini kukenal?" cibir Hyukjae.

"Hn."

Hening. Kedua namja itu sama-sama menatap kedepan. Sesekali terdengar hembusan nafas Hyukjae.

"Tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan."

Hyukjae menoleh begitu mnedengar perkataan Donghae. "Apa ekspresiku benar-benar mudah terbaca?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

Lagi-lagi hening. Donghae menatap Hyukjae intens sedangkan Hyukjae menatap Donghae menunggu jawaban tas perlakuan Donghae yang sejak tadi menganggu pikirannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke pusat kota sekarang? Aku sudah lama tidak kesana." Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu atap meninggalkan Hyukjae dengan segala kekesalannya.

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Kau mau kemana?! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, pabo! Ya! Lee Donghae, kembali kau!" pekik Hyukjae berdiri dan mengejar Donghae yang sudah berada di ujung anak tangga.

**Skip Time**

"Waahhhhh... lihat itu, Donghae! Itu bagus sekali." Hyukjae menunjuk boneka monyet yang ada di dalam sebuah toko.

"Konyol. Kau membuatku malu, bodoh!" sentak Donghae yang diacuhkan oleh Hyukjae. Dia menarik tangan Donghae memasuki toko yang menjual boneka monyet itu.

"Jangan menarik tanganku, Monyet!"

"Diam! Kau membuatku malu!" Donghae mendengus mendengar ucapan Hyukjae. Siapa yang membuat malu siapa?

"Lihat dia, Donghae! Lucu sekali..." Hyukjae meraih boneka monyet yang ada di rak nomer dua.

"Iya. Dia terlihat sama denganmu. Jelek, kurus, dan konyol." Cibir Donghae. Matanya tidak melihat kearah Hyukjae sama sekali, dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling toko yang dipenuhi dengan boneka bermacam-macam spesies dan pengunjung yeoja yang melihatnya dengan tatapan terpesona.

"Kalau seperti itu, berarti kau sesuai dengan boneka ini." Hyukjae melemparkan boneka berwarna coklat berbentuk ikan buntal. Dia tertawa karena boneka itu tepat mengenai wajah Donghae.

"Ya! Kenapa kau melemparku?" kesal Donghae. Dia menunduk mengambil boneka yang tadi dilempar Hyukjae. "Dan lagi apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana bisa kau bilang aku mirip dengan ikan berduri ini?"

"Tentu saja kau mirip. Kau terlihat tenang dan tidak berbahaya, tapi sekali kau merasa terganggu, kau akan... Booommmm!" Hyukjae melontarkan tangannya ke udara, "Menggembung dan mengeluarkan durimu."

"Aku tidak memiliki duri, Monyet kecil Dobe!"

"Itu hanya perumpamaan, Teme!"

"Hn."

Keduanya berpindah toko setelah membayar boneka monyet milik Hyukjae dan boneka Ikan Buntal milik Donghae yang dipaksa Hyukjae untuk membelinya. Saat ini mereka berada di toko yang menjual beraneka topi berbentuk kepala binatang.

"Hei, ini cocok untukmu!" Hyukjae memakaikan topi ikan nemo di kepala Donghae yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Ya! Apa-apaan?!" Donghae hendak melepas topi yang dipakaikan Hyukjae karena para yeoja melihatnya dengan tawa geli dibibir mereka. Tapi, sebelum Donghae sempat melakukannya, Hyukjae menahan tangannya.

"Jangan dilepas! Kau terlihat lebih baik dengan menggunakan itu." Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang sedang menunjukkan aegyo-nya dalam sebelum menghela nafas dan menghentikan tangannya yang sedari tadi menarik turun topinya.

"Arasseo. Aku akan memakainya. Kau puas?!" bentak Donghae sebelum meninggalkan Donghae yang tertawa menang.

Donghae berkeliling mengamati semua topi binatang yang ada disana mengacuhkan semua yeoja yang membicarakannya.

"Donghae!" membalikkan badannya begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Matanya menangkap Hyukjae yang berlari kearahnya dengan kepala terhias topi berbentuk monyet.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku cocok dengan topi ini? Aku sudah mencarinya daritadi. Eotte?" Hyukjae memring-miringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri tanpa sadar melakukan aegyo di depan Donghae.

"Tidak cocok." Donghae meraih sembarang topi di rak sebelahnya kemudian melemparkannya kearah Hyukjae. "Coba itu."

"Myeolchi? Kau memberiku topi myeolchi?" Hyukjae membolak-balik topi yang dilemparkan Donghae, sedangkan Donghae yang tidak tahu-menahu dengan topi yang dipilihkannya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Hyukjae melepaskan topi monyet di kepalanya, "Eotte?"

"Kau terlihat makin konyol." Cibir Donghae. Hyukjae yang mendengarnya berinisiatif untuk melepaskannya sebelum tangannya ditahan seseorang. "Mwoya?"

Hyukjae menoleh dan mendapati sang pemilik toko menahan tangannya dan tersenyum kearahnya, "Jangan dilepas, agasshi."

Hyukjae menurunkan tangannya yang sudah dilepas dan menatap bingung kearah sang pemilik toko, "Waeyo, ahjusshi? Tapi sebelum itu, aku namja. Bukan yeoja."

"Ah, mianhaeyo. Ahjusshi tidak tahu. Tapi wajahmu manis sekali, bahkan anak ahjusshi yang yeoja saja kalah manis darimu." Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan sang ahjusshi.

"Aku namja dan aku tampan, ahjusshi. Ah, jadi kenapa aku tidak boleh melepas topi ini?"

"Ah, itu karena topi yang kalian berdua pakai adalah topi pasangan di toko ini." Jawab sang ahjusshi membuat Donghae yang tadi tidak terlalu peduli menjadi memasang perhatian penuh pada sang ahjusshi meskipun dia menutupinya dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi letak topi ini berjauhan. Bukankah barang couple selalu diletakkan berdampingan?" tanya Hyukjae yang membuat pemilik toko tersenyum.

"Itu memang sengaja dilakukan agar setiap pasangan bisa menemukan pasangannya masing-masing. Jika mereka bisa menemukan pasangan dari barang yang mereka pilih, maka mereka akan menjadi pasangan seumur hidup mereka." Jelas ahjusshi itu panjang lebar. "Dan topi yang kalian pilih adalah topi pasangan yang sudah ada disini sejak toko ini pertama kali berdiri. Tidak ada pasangan yang menyadari kedua topi itu adalah pasangan."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae kontan melepas topi di kepala mereka begitu mendengar penjelasan dari ahjusshi itu. Kedua namja berbeda kepribadian itu saling melirik kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. Sikap keduanya itu tidak luput dari perhatian sang pemilik toko.

"Apa kalian adalah pasangan baru?"

"Ani!" jawab keduanya bersamaan. Lagi-lagi mereka saling melirik dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Haha... kalian tidak usah malu. Ahjusshi tidak akan membocorkannya." Goda ahjusshi itu membuat Hyukjae memerah sedangkan Donghae hanya menatap sang ahjusshi lebih datar dari sebelumnya.

"Kami bukan pasangan, ahjusshi. Kami adalah rival abadi." Bela Hyukjae dengan bangga menyebutkan mereka adalah rival. Pembelaan Hyukjae itu sukses membuat pemilik toko tertawa.

"Tapi kalian tidak terlihat seperti rival."

"Ani.."

"Sudahlah. Kami bukan pasangan. Topi ini kami kembalikan!" Donghae memotong perkataan Hyukjae. Tangannya bergerak merampas topi ditangan Hyukjae untuk dikembalikan ketempatnya. Tapi lagi-lagi pemilik toko itu menghalangi.

"Jangan dikembalikan. Kalian harus mengambil topi itu."

"Tidak." Donghae menolak dengan nada dingin seraya menarik tangannya.

"Kalian harus. Ahjusshi akan memberikan topi ini untuk kalian. Kalian tidak perlu membayarnya." Bujukan ahjusshi itu berhasil membuat Hyukjae dan Donghae mengerutkan kening mereka. Tidak biasanya ada penjual yang memberikan barang jualannya secara percuma-percuma.

"Waeyo?"

Pemilik toko hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae, "Ahjusshi sudah melihat banyak pasangan yang datang kesini, tapi ahjusshi beru pertama kali melihat pasangan seperti kalian berdua. Kalian... berbeda. Jalan cerita kalian tidak seperti pasangan lain. Rumit dan... aku tidak bisa membacanya. Ending cerita kalian juga aku tidak bisa membacanya. Itu tergantung pada kalian sendiri." Jelas ahjusshi itu panjang lebar.

"Ahjusshi..." gumam Hyukjae.

"Nugu?" tanya Donghae dingin.

Lagi-lagi ahjusshi itu hanya tersenyum, "Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Yang perlu kalian tahu hanyalah, terus percaya bahwa takdir sudah ditentukan. Setiap manusia yang lahir telah membawa takdir mereka masing-masing. Baik takdir hidup dan pasangan mereka." Setelah mengucapkan itu, ahjusshi itu pergi meningalkan mereka dan melayani pelanggan lain.

"Kau mengerti apa maksud ahjusshi itu?" tanya Hyukjae. Kini keduanya berjalan sambil menikmati ice cream yang tadi mereka beli stelah keluar dari toko. Tak lupa topi couple yang mereka dapat terpasang apik di kepala mereka.

"Ani. Sudahlah, tidak usah kau pikirkan. Orang tua memang selalu bicara tentang takdir." Jawab Donghae dingin membuat Hyukjae mencibir kearahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" umpatnya. Donghae hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan sesekali berpapasan dengan pasangan –yang benar-benar pasangan- lain. Tidak ada yang mmeulai pembicaraan. Hanya keheningan yang menenangkan yang ada diantara mereka. Meskipun begitu, mereka tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa mereka masih memikirkan perkataan ahjusshi pemilik toko tadi. Bahkan utnuk Donghae yang tadinya mencibir Hyukjae.

_'..., terus percaya bahwa takdir sudah ditentukan. Setiap manusia yang lahir telah membawa takdir mereka masing-masing. Baik takdir hidup maupun pasangan mereka.'_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Eotte? Patut untuk dilanjut?

Mian ngga bisa bales review satu-satu, tapi tetep gue baca.

At least..

Mind to RnR?

Annyeong...


End file.
